


Fallen to Sin

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! Yandere [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Cherry-Popping, F/M, First Time, Forced Relationship, Gangbang, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: This is a continuation of stories from "You Are His" - each chapter will be a follow up for what happens when you (MC) have been with one of these guys for quite some time. Some chapters may end up a bit longer than usual, so please be patient as I upload them once they're done.And for those who haven't started reading yet, do mind the tags...
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Series: Obey Me! Yandere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697974
Comments: 41
Kudos: 266





	1. Marred by Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below
> 
> Warning: May contain graphic depictions of violence / gory scenes / sexual content - do not continue if you are not used to it

“You don’t understand – stay away from me.”

You backed away as a low-ranking Demon attempted to ask you out. “It’s alright, I wouldn’t hurt you,” they assured, “And it’s only for a night – I’m sure Lucifer wouldn’t mind.” You shook your head and turned to walk away when they grabbed your wrist – which resulted in some onlookers gasping in shock.

“H-Hey, let go!” you demanded, trying to pull away. “I will if you let me take you out,” they insisted.

“I already said ‘no’. Now let go before he sees -!”

“Is there a problem here, MC?” asked a familiar voice. You felt the lesser Demon finally release you as Lucifer walked up. It’s been a few weeks since the First-Born made you his official significant other that those who knew made sure to steer away from you at his presence.

“It’s nothing. They probably mistook me for someone else,” you replied. “Hmph, I see...” he noted before pulling you beside him, “Anyway, I believe we have the next class together – shall we get going?”

You nodded and let him escort you away. “I’ll take care of that insolent Demon, MC...” he whispered once you’re both away from the scene, “You’re free to watch if you want.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You took a look at your surroundings before opening the door to RAD’s basement – the reason for caution is because you were almost caught by Diavolo once when he spotted you near it. Luckily the door was locked at the time and Lucifer showed up acting as though he had been looking everywhere for you. Making your way down the old stairs, you took a deep breath and opened the second door to what you now call the “torture room”.

Lucifer was just done restraining the lesser Demon when the door opened; relaxed when he saw it was you. “We might need to relocate after this,” he explained, “He may not be saying anything now, but Diavolo might get suspicious if he catches either of us at that door again.”

“Wouldn’t there be some kind of magic that will make the door invisible to everyone but us?”

“No, he’ll notice – I shouldn’t have made assumptions that he didn’t know about this specific area when I first chose this room.”

“But then where should we go?”

He was about to suggest a possible location when the lesser Demon woke up, groaning in pain. “What just happened...” they muttered, gasping as they noticed you two before them. “Wait, where is this place? _Why am I tied up?!_ ” they demanded, “If this is about earlier, I -!”

“Silence,” Lucifer growled, seeing them immediately clamp their mouth shut. “You of all students should already know that MC does not allow anyone else asking them out unless it’s me,” he continued, “But since you were so insistent to do so behind my back, I believe it’s only fair you get punished for it.”

You watched as Lucifer revealed his collection of surgical tools and picked up a scalpel. “There’s no need for this!” they cried, “I promise I won’t talk to them again! Just let me go!”

“I will,” the First-Born assured, “But _only_ after I make sure you keep that promise.” He then held one of their arms down and began cutting through, ignoring their shrill cries of pain; you turned away and covered your ears. The smell of fresh blood eventually reached your nose and you gagged, moving one of your hands to cover your nose and mouth. Eventually the screaming stopped – and you looked over to see the lesser Demon shaking either from fear or steady loss of blood. “Please...” they begged, “Just let me go. I won’t say a word about this.”

You sighed and stood up; walked over and gently held Lucifer’s hand. “We can’t risk another one,” you reminded, “The last time we let one go, they began spreading rumors about us – we’re just lucky everyone else thought they were insane.” The low-ranking Demon looked up as you mentioned this, wide-eyed as realization sunk in. “So it _is_ true!” they cried out, “You kidnap and torture students -”

“And now you’ve seen and heard enough,” you muttered, taking the scalpel from Lucifer. He smirked and nodded before stepping back. “All yours, my love...” he spoke as he crossed his arms. You held the tool in your dominant hand and stabbed them in their other arm, blood spurting out when you pulled back as they screamed.

At that point, something snapped within you. “More...” you growled, looking among the tools before picking up a bigger scalpel which you thought was a knife at first glance. You then started making deeper jagged cuts and even ripped out chunks of flesh as your victim cried out in agony; an evil smile slowly formed on your lips as their pain excited you. You continued to “play doctor” until they slumped over, lifeless as they drew their last breath.

_“Ah...hehe...hahaha! HAHAHAHA!!”_

You then kept stabbing the corpse; getting their blood splattered all over yourself until you felt Lucifer grab your wrists before hugging you from behind. “That’s enough, my love...” he whispered soothingly, “Let’s get cleaned up.” You sighed contentedly as he kissed your nape.

After mopping up the blood and bundling the corpse into a large garbage bag, you both made your way into the nearest bathroom – and gasped as you glimpsed at your reflection in the mirror. Panic quickly set in and you began to hyperventilate as you realized what you had just done; Lucifer noticed and held you close. “It’s alright, MC...” he whispered, “It’ll take some getting used to. Just focus on me for now.”

When you finally calmed down, he led you into the shower instructing you to strip down and wash off the blood; he’ll hand you a clean uniform once you’re done. “What about the soiled ones?” you asked. “Don’t worry about that; I’ll handle it,” he replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Lucifer headed back home after burning the corpse and any other evidence on the outskirts of Devildom; also ensured the “torture room” was cleared out, the basement door has been locked and the key destroyed. “Lucifer?” you asked, “How long are you going to keep this up? You and I both know at some point, Diavolo might notice and -”

You stopped talking as he placed a finger on your lips. “As long as we keep quiet, we’ll be fine,” he reminded. You sighed and nodded, unable to slow down your rapidly-beating heard as he hugged you close. As you entered through the main door, you could hear his brothers going about their usual after-school routines. Lucifer escorted you to your room before heading to his own; you changed out of the spare uniform he provided earlier into your favorite clothes.

“Hey, MC?” Mammon called from outside your closed door, “Are you doing okay? We all kinda noticed you’re coming back from school a lot later than usual most days.”

“I’m fine,” you replied, “Just catching up on schoolwork – you know how Lucifer is.”

He let himself in and you flashed him your usual smile; looked surprised when he hugged you. “I just want you to know that if you need anything and Lucifer ain’t around, you could always come to me – I don’t care if he chews me out for it or do something worse,” he reminded.

“Then you might need to back off,” suggested a familiar voice, making the Second-Born release you. “If you have anything else to tell them, then this is your only chance today,” Lucifer added. “I-It’s fine, we’re good,” Mammon stuttered before edging around him as he left.

Lucifer then turned to you and held out his hand. “I’d like to show you something,” he said. You silently placed your hand in his and allowed him to lead you towards a hallway you seldom walked in; you were aware of a door at the end of it that most likely led to a basement.

He opened it and carefully led you down a flight of stairs – you noticed there’s not a speck of dust but it still was too dark to see any further. “I might have to do something about the lighting down here,” said Lucifer, “But for now, keep close to me.” You eventually reached another door and he opened it – and you stepped into a small room that only had a single chair in the middle of it.

You already had a feeling what this room would be used for. “I knew about this place when we first got here,” he explained, “But since none of us have any use for it, it’s always been barren. It just needs a little modification for future uses.” He then led you back upstairs and locked the door; entrusted you with the key. “Under no circumstances will you provide this to anyone else,” he warned, seeing you nod in approval.

“Good,” he snickered, smiling as he kissed your forehead, “Let’s go ahead and grab some dinner.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You found yourself unable to sleep later that night – even when you browsed your D.D.D. for almost an hour. _‘I wonder if Lucifer is still awake,’_ you thought as you sat up; slipped a robe over your pajamas before quietly padding towards his room. Just as you were about to knock, the door opened and you felt yourself being pulled in before you could say anything. “I knew you’d drop by,” said Lucifer as he held you against him, “I couldn’t sleep either and heard you heading this way.”

You blushed and wrapped your arms around him. “I’m still feeling troubled from earlier,” you admitted, “I haven’t behaved that way before and it just happened.” He chuckled and gently stroked your hair before pulling you to his bed. “Allow me to help you relax...” he offered.

Caressing your cheek with one hand, he moved close and kissed your lips; smirked as you kissed back. He then gently nipped your bottom lip, causing you to yelp at the sensation while his tongue darted in to twist around with yours. “Mine...” he purred as he slowly pulled away, a thin bridge of saliva connecting you two.

He then slipped the robe off your shoulders before stripping you of your pajamas; growled as he pulled off your underwear and tossed them away. You blushed and looked away as you feebly tried to hide your privates. He smirked and stood up, shedding off his robe revealing he’s been nude this whole time. “I’ve been waiting for this moment, MC...” he growled seductively.

You gasped as he pinned you on your back, your hands held above your head with one of his own. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you...” he continued, his free hand sending shivers through you as he caressed your sensitive spots. He pulled back momentarily to lick his fingers before moving it between your legs; gently inserted one finger into you. “Aah...L-Lucifer...” you whimpered as he slowly inserted another before scissoring and curling his digits inside you.

You sighed in relief as he pulled out; blushed again as you watched him lick his fingers, tasting you. He then moved down and starting licking and gently biting your sensitive spot, making you grab onto his bedsheets as you arched your back and moaned his name. Hearing you cry out aroused him further and he began stroking himself to relieve some of the tension that’s building up within him.

He then moved up and positioned himself above you. “This may sting a bit,” he warned before pushing himself in, groaning at how tight you are. “Ngh!” you whined as you felt him move further, “I-It hurts...”

You cried out as he began to thrust, the heat within you slowly building up; after a while the pain dissolved into pleasure and you caught him smirking as you got used to him. “You’re tighter than I thought...” he growled as he picked up the pace, hearing you moan, “I shall savor every second of this.”

You felt his fingers dig into your thighs as he thrust harder, your combined fluids making it easier for him to move. Just as you were about to come, he slowed down and pulled out...only to slam back in seconds later – he wants to hear you beg for him to get your release. “L-Lucifer...” you whimpered after he edged you a few times, “Please...”

He snickered and shoved into you one last time, groaning as his release got close too. “You’re mine...” he snarled, feeling you tighten as he moved faster, “Mine -!”

You screamed out with him as you both came, feeling him release thick ropes of cum inside you. He panted as he watched you twitch beneath him – even though he knew this is your first time, he wanted to make sure you enjoyed it as much as he did. He pulled out and let a few more drops spurt onto your stomach as though he’s marking you.

“I’m yours, Lucifer...” you panted, “And I always will be.”


	2. Owned by Greed

“Mammon, where are you taking me?”

“Wait and see!”

It’s Friday night – you thought you’d be spending free time in your room since you’ve already completed your homework, but then Mammon barged in and wrapped a blindfold over your eyes before leading you outside; saying it’s a surprise that he had spent weeks saving up for.

“Almost there, MC – watch your step. Lift your feet a bit,” he instructed as you slowly climbed up a few steps. You were vaguely aware of your surroundings as the sound of idle chitchat reverberated around you; you felt the soft leather under you as you were carefully seated. “Alright, try not to squeal once I take this off,” he chuckled as he undid your blindfold.

You covered your mouth as you gasped – not only were you in Ristorante Six, but in a private section too. “M-Mammon? H-How...” you tried to speak, but you’re too excited to properly form any complete sentences. “I had to do both my modeling job _and_ spent hours working at Hell’s Kitchen for weeks to save up for this reservation,” he explained, “So you’d better enjoy this.”

“Mammon...I-I don’t know what to say...” you finally spoke once you calmed down a bit. “Then don’t,” he chuckled, “Now order what you like, it’s my treat!”

As you browsed through the menu, you didn’t see him glare at some jealous Demons in the distance as they looked over in your general direction. “Who are you texting?” you asked when you caught him typing on his D.D.D. “Just telling Lucifer where we are so he won’t disturb us,” he replied as he petted you, “I want it to be just us two tonight.”

He snuck a peek at his phone as a reply came through seconds later. _‘Guess I have to make up another excuse tonight,’_ he thought as he smirked, switching to a smile as you looked over at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Brr...when did it get so cold?” you muttered as you rubbed your arms once you stepped outside after dinner. Mammon quickly shrugged off his jacket and draped it on you. “I guess it’s kinda my fault I dragged you out without grabbing something warm first,” he admitted, blushing slightly.

He held you close by the waist and you were both headed towards home when -

_“GAH!!”_

“Mammon!!” you screamed as some unknown Demons stabbed him from behind; shrieked as one of them grabbed and held you captive. “Well, well...looks like we were right – you’re giving out Grimm to anyone who’d do the dirty work for you,” another said, “The Avatar of Greed is hiring hitmen now?”

Before he could deny it, one of them showed his phone revealing the text he had sent earlier. “Word around here is that you didn’t like anyone eyeing your precious Human,” a third snarled, “So to call it even, we’re gonna take this Human here and pay you a huge sum as thanks.”

“No!!” you protested, squirming as the one holding you snickered, “It’s a lie! Mammon wouldn’t do that!!”

“Such a naïve little mortal...” they growled, “We’re gonna have some fun with you until you break!”

As you struggled to break free, the three unknown Demons bellowed with laughter as they walked away...until one of them had their throat slashed open, blood spewing in all directions as they tried to stop the bleeding before collapsing to the ground. “It’ll take more than a knife to my back to get me...” Mammon growled.

The next thing you know is that you were dropped to the ground; ran for safety while the sounds of punching, kicking and slashing echoed behind you. You then heard footsteps headed in your direction and you ran faster, adrenaline rushing through your veins.

“ _NO!!_ ” you screamed as a pair of arms grabbed you. “ _RELAX, IT’S ME!!_ ” yelled a familiar voice. You stopped struggling and turned to face Mammon who had shifted into his Demon Form, covered in blood and bruises. “It’s okay...” he assured as you hugged him sobbing into his bare chest, his arms wrapped protectively around you, “They ain’t gonna get you now.”

He then scooped you up bridal style before walking all the way home as screams and cries reverberated in the background.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_SLAM!_

Mammon kicked open the main door before walking in, still holding onto you. “What the fuck happened?” Leviathan asked as he noticed the state you were both in. “I’ll need to take care of something real quick,” the Avatar of Greed explained, “Until I get back, watch MC and make sure nobody gets into their room.”

You were still in shock to protest as you were gently handed over to the third eldest. “Wait, you’re both covered in blood -!” he started, but then quickly shut up as Mammon glared. “Keep close to them,” the second eldest reminded, “They’d better still be alive when I get back.”

Lucifer rushed over to see what the commotion was about but Mammon had already turned and left, slamming the door behind him. He then looked over at Leviathan who seemed to be frozen on the spot. “I’ll look after MC,” he offered as he took you into his arms, “Go ahead and get out of those bloodied clothes.”

The Third-Born finally snapped to his senses and looked at himself, scowling slightly as he headed to his bathroom to clean himself up. Lucifer was just outside your room when you regained your composure and asked him to just drop you off. “Are you sure? I don’t know what you went through, but I can see you’re still shaken...” he pointed out, concerned. You nodded and was gently placed on your feet...only to be caught and held against him as you collapsed.

“Let me help you,” he offered. He carefully walked you into your bathroom and turned on the shower before stripping you of your blood-soaked clothes; kept your underwear on before helping you stand under the cascading water. The cold was enough to snap you awake and you assured him that you’ll handle yourself at this point. “Thanks, Lucifer...” you said.

He nodded and excused himself as you continued your shower, stripping off your now-soaked underwear. He then realized his own clothes were also soiled so he headed to his bathroom for a shower as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile…

 _‘Shit...there’s more than I thought...’_ he thought as he spied at a group of Demons from around a corner. He had a feeling the three Demons from earlier were part of a team since they had ganged up on you and MC – and he was right.

_“I can’t believe one guy was enough to take down three of us!”  
“We’re more than three! We can take him down in seconds!”  
“That fucker ran off before we showed up, though.”  
“Who cares?! We know where he lives – and we can also take out his brothers while at it!”  
“What about the Human? They’re gonna be a witness!”  
“Not if we kill them first. After we fuck them, that is.”_

_‘Oh, hell to the fuck no...’_ Mammon mentally snarled, _‘Nobody gets to touch MC but me!’_

Seething with anger and the need to exact revenge, he suddenly charged at them baring his teeth and claws – and immediately landed a hit on one, tearing off their face until their skull showed. He then dodged another as they came up from behind to grab him, turning and ripping out their guts; the intestines were then used as a rope to strangle and hang a third Demon. He then dodged and caught a fourth Demon before grabbing them from behind and tearing out their entire spine; used it like a whip to lash and lacerate the fifth and sixth Demons’ necks as they were trying to subdue him.

He then glared at the last Demon while he slowly walked up to them. “Any last words?” the Avatar of Greed snarled, watching them fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness. “Demons don’t forgive...” he snickered, clawing out their trachea and watching them choke on their blood before collapsing dead in a puddle of it.

_“Grr...ROAR!!”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Wh-What was that?” you asked, seeing Leviathan freeze as that roar seemed to echo throughout Devildom. “That’s Mammon...” Lucifer muttered, remembering how mad the second-eldest could get once he heard that – second only to Satan. You then watched them check every possible entry point in your room to ensure the Second-Born couldn’t reach you while he’s enraged.

“Lock your door and hide under the bed,” the First-Born instructed, “Keep your D.D.D. on you, and under no circumstances come out of your room until the next morning!”

You nodded frantically and did as you were told; used whatever strength you have to move a nearby shelf to barricade yourself from impending danger. Not long after you scurried under the bed, you whimpered as you heard Mammon just outside your door.

“ _Outta my way!!_ ” the second-eldest demanded. “Mammon, you need to calm down!” Lucifer demanded, “You’re going to hurt MC if you keep this up!”

Leviathan hasn’t seen the two eldest get so pent up but didn’t stick around to watch as the two started dealing blows and wrestled each other; clawed and bit the other when they saw an opening. The fight was over within minutes and you thought Mammon has been taken down when -

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

“MC...” the Avatar of Greed growled playfully, “Open the door, babe...I ain’t gonna hurt ya...”

You whimpered as he continued to slam full-force into the door, hearing it splinter. “ _Come on, MC!!_ ” he snarled, “ _Don’t make me break this down!!_ ”

“ _Go away!!_ ”

“ _ **LET ME IN, MC!!**_ ”

“ _NO!!_ ”

You gasped as your door finally broke down and the shelf get knocked over as he stepped in. “ _ **MC...come out, come out, wherever you are...**_ ” he snarled teasingly, walking around your room. You held your breath as he stopped right next to your bed, his feet almost touching your side.

You then saw a second figure rush in and tackle Mammon, restraining him. “MC, run!!” Lucifer ordered as he struggled to hold Mammon down. You wasted no time and scrambled out from under your bed; you just got out when you heard the First-Born cry out on pain as he was thrown to a wall, hitting his head and knocking him unconscious.

“Gotcha!” the Second-Born snarled as he grabbed you, restraining your arms to your sides, “And since you were intentionally keeping me out, I’m gonna have to punish you...”

You squirmed and struggled but his hold was just too strong; you realized you’re being dragged into his room and watched as he bolted his door shut. He let you go momentarily to barricade the door before turning to you, a smirk replacing his normal grin. “Now I have you all to myself...” he purred, backing you into his bed before pinning you down.

“M-Mammon...you’re scaring me...” you whined, shaking as one of his hands caressed your cheek; screamed as he tore off your clothes and underwear. He started by biting and licking your neck, arms and torso so hard that his love-bites look more like bleeding bruises at first glance; did the same to your inner thighs. “You’re mine, all mine...” he breathed, holding onto your hips and moving his head between your legs as he licked and sucked your most sensitive spot; smirked as you squirmed feebly beneath him.

“S-Stop it, Mammon...” you pleaded, but your body seemed to react on its own as heat started to build within you. “Admit it, you like this...” he purred, slipping and scissoring two fingers inside you as he watched you writhe beneath him. He then pulled them out and was about to strip down when he saw you trying to escape; grabbed your ankle. “Ah-ah-ah! Not until I’m done with you!” he snickered.

He quickly looked around and found a couple of belts on the floor; grabbed and used one to restrain your arms behind your back and another to act as a makeshift collar and leash, choking you slightly each time he pulled. “Would you stop trying to escape?!” he snarled as he hurried to strip himself bare.

“Aah!” you yelped as he pulled you down, the belt-leash holding you in place as he moved into position. “You don’t belong to anyone else,” he snarled, “And I’m gonna make sure you remember that.” He then lined up his cock and shoved his entire length into you, smirking as you cried out. “That hurt!” you whined, “Take it out!!”

“First times always hurt, babe...” he whispered soothingly, holding himself still until he felt you relax; began to thrust while still keeping you pinned. You hate to admit that the pain had quickly disappeared and was immediately replaced with heated pleasure which you didn’t know you craved for. “Wh-Why does it feel so good...” you whimpered. “Because I’m the one making you feel good,” he replied before making out with you, his tongue twirling around yours as he groaned.

Once he sensed you’re not going to try escaping, he undid the belt-leash and smirked at the bruising mark it left behind on your neck. He then started to thrust harder, pounding into you while you moaned and screamed out in ecstasy. “You’re so sexy, babe...” he purred, “Sexy and tight! I could go all night with you!”

Your mind is going blank as pleasure overwhelmed you – all that you could focus on was his cock stretching you to fit him. Eventually the heat buildup was getting too much to bear. “I-I’m gonna come!” you whimpered, “I’m coming -!”

Mammon gave a few more thrusts and groaned, releasing his seed as well as his pent-up frustration as you came at the same time. He then collapsed on top of you as you both panted hard; barely flinched as he heard his door being kicked in and the barricade failing to keep the intruder out. “MC, are you alright?!” Lucifer called out, stopping as he noticed you two.

“I-I’m okay...” you managed to speak out, “Mammon’s got me pinned, though. I can’t move.” You noticed the First-Born has a few cuts and bruises from his fight earlier with his brother. “Don’t. You. Dare,” the Avatar of Greed growled as he held you close while glaring at Lucifer, “If you don’t mind, I wanna keep MC here all night. Now get the fuck out of my room.”

Lucifer was about to protest when you shook your head. “Alright, I’ll just go...” he sighed, shoving past the rest of his brothers as they tried to peek in at the scene. Mammon smirked and gave you a few gentle kisses before removing the belt restraining your arms; snapped a quick picture of you as a trophy.

“You know, I still have enough energy for another round,” he purred, “I wonder how many it would take to make it official that you’re mine.”

“None...” you responded, “You already made it clear on the first.”

He smirked and pulled you close for a snuggle – the Avatar of Greed now has his prized possession in his arms and is not willing to let go.


	3. Controlled by Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a very slight mention of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds in this chapter...

It’s been a week since Leviathan snuck into your room in the dead of one night, knocked you out with chloroform and then carried you to his room before tying you up in a chair. You remembered trying to scream for help but he had gagged your mouth with a thick cloth, muffling it heavily.

Asmodeus was the first to notice you were “missing” the next morning since you were supposed to show up at his room for a scheduled beauty routine; asked Leviathan if he had seen you. You watched helplessly as the latter lied before sending his brother away. He then kept up the act for each brother and always managed to deter them as days passed; hid you from sight behind a folding partition screen.

Since Day 1, you learned that as long as you were “obedient” to your “captor” he’ll take care of you; he’ll even let you wander the house for a bit (while under his watch) whenever all his brothers were out, but then drags you back to his room the moment he suspects one of them returning. He hadn’t hurt you so far, but he did starve you for a few hours when you tried to call for help as he had forgotten to put the gag back on that one time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Knock knock knock_

“Leviathan, are you in there?” called a familiar voice. Said Third-Born paused his game before ensuring your gag is on; opened the door. “Yes, Lucifer?” he greeted, seeing his older brother standing at the door. “Are you sure you haven’t seen MC anywhere?” the eldest brother asked, “The rest of us looked in every possible location and yet here you are, still holed up in your room not looking the least bit concerned.”

You couldn’t stand this anymore – you began inching and rocking the chair side-to-side while attempting to yell through your gag, trying to make as much noise as possible. “What’s that sound?” you heard Lucifer ask, bringing you a little bit of hope; you kept going until -

_CRASH!_

You groaned as you hit your head hard on the floor, closing your eyes as pain surged through you. You barely heard Lucifer running over as soon as he heard the chair crashing and pulled back the partition screen; was in the process of untying you when you heard the sound of something being hit. “You just _had_ to do that, didn’t you...” he growled, glaring down at you, “I thought we were finally getting along.”

You opened your eyes to see Lucifer unconscious on the ground next to you and a baseball bat in Leviathan’s hands. You then watched the latter close the door and grab more rope to restrain Lucifer but was then suddenly tackled by Mammon – apparently he was just nearby when he heard the commotion and barged in.

“Untie me _right now_!!” Leviathan demanded as the second eldest restrained him. “We’ll deal with you later!” Mammon yelled back before freeing and helping you sit against a wall as your head continued to throb painfully. “Do you think you could stand and walk?” the Avatar of Greed asked, seeing you nod weakly, “Alright, help me get Lucifer out of here.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Satan made sure to keep your distance from Leviathan while the rest of the brothers gathered in Lucifer’s study – said Third-Born is currently tied up in a chair glaring at everyone in the room. “Here, use this...” Asmodeus offered as he lent Lucifer an ice pack, the latter glaring back at his restrained brother. “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” the eldest snarled.

Leviathan growled and tried to break free, causing you to hide behind Satan. “We were doing just fine until you showed up!” the Avatar of Envy yelled, “If only you left me alone! I could’ve had MC all to myself!”

“Keeping them captive for a week and lying to the rest of us is unacceptable,” Lucifer scolded, “Even Diavolo was _this_ close to have everyone search the entirety of Devildom when he noticed they hadn’t shown up to attend classes.” The tone of his voice was enough to make Leviathan turn away in fear. “I don’t see why I should forgive you for this,” he continued, “Therefore as of right now, I am ordering you to pack up your things and leave _immediately_.”

“You can’t do that!” Leviathan protested, “You can’t kick me out! I promise I won’t do that again!”

“Promises could be made but they are also easily broken,” Satan countered, “We can’t have you stay here if this is how you’re going to treat MC.” He then heard you sobbing quietly and proceeded to comfort you. “It’s alright,” he whispered soothingly as he hugged you, “You’re safe now.”

You couldn’t be happier. _‘I’m safe...’_ you thought, _‘I’m free...’_

...and then you woke up.

“No...” you whimpered, realizing it was all a dream. You’re currently in your room – Leviathan didn’t keep you for long since you forced yourself to become his significant other, prompting him to release you the following morning. However, he didn’t agree to leave you alone and now you’re constantly being watched via a camera he had installed in your room.

You sat up right as a text message came through your phone. “I can see you’re awake,” he said, “I’m gonna pick you up in a bit.” You quickly moved to change out of your pajamas – even though it’s been already been a week, you couldn’t help blushing knowing he’s been watching every private moment of yours. You froze as Leviathan let himself in. “Morning...” he greeted, pulling you close for a hug, “Did you sleep well, Kohai?”

You nodded, feeling him kiss your forehead before gently pulling you along to the kitchen. “You’re both up early,” Satan noted as you walked in, and noticed something different. “Since when did you two start holding hands?” he asked, seeing his brother smile and pull you closer in response. “Is there a problem with that?” Leviathan countered. “No, it’s just...I thought it’d be the other way around,” the fourth-eldest replied as he noticed you blushing, “Did I miss something interesting?”

“Well, actually -” you started, immediately shutting up as Leviathan’s fingers discretely dug into your side. “Nope!” you then blurted out, forcing a smile on your face, “Just being a couple of weirdos!”

Satan cocked his eyebrow at your strange response but then shrugged it off; continued preparing some coffee. The Avatar of Envy took this as a chance to pull you into the dining room; pinned you to the wall as he glared down at you. “Were you about to say something back there?” he snarled, seeing you frantically shake your head, “Don’t lie, Kohai.”

“I-I’m not, honest!” you insisted, trying to divert your eyes away from his orange orbs. “Look at me,” he demanded, seeing you obey hesitantly, “Now say it again.”

“I wasn’t about to say anything,” you repeated. He scowled slightly, showing he’s not convinced with your answer. “I-I mean...I wasn’t about to say anything, _Senpai_ ,” you corrected, sighing in relief as he smirked. “Good,” he snickered, planting a chaste kiss on your lips to forgive you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days later…

You slowly started to get used to Leviathan hovering around you for almost 24 hours a day; sometimes he’d take you along with him whenever he’s headed out, but otherwise he’d be texting / calling you almost every few hours to check on you – you always made sure to respond as soon as you see those that it eventually feels normal to you.

“MC, hurry up!” Leviathan called out, “We’re going to be late for the con!”

He didn’t hear you reply and you didn’t respond to his text messages either; he huffed impatiently and jogged to your room. “What’s taking you so long -” he started, choking back his words as he took in the cosplay he made for you. “Are you sure you want me going out in _this_?” you asked, blushing hard.

Some time earlier, Leviathan heard about a convention that was being held over the weekend and purchased two ID passes; decided to do a couples cosplay while at it. He then learned that it will be based on anime from the Human Realm and after searching around, he settled to have you go as Aki Izayoi (aka. Akiza Izinski) while he dresses up as Yusei Fudo from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds series. “What’re you talking about? It looks perfect!” he commented, “Now come on, we’ll be late.”

He took you by the hand and led you out the door before you could protest. Part of you felt excited about attending an anime con, but another felt nervous as you’re more concerned about being lost in a place you barely knew. As though he could sense it, Leviathan pulled you close and nuzzled your neck. “Just stay close, and you’ll be just fine...” he whispered.

You were surprised to see there are other Demons interested in this convention as well – in fact, the crowd looked so dense that you felt Leviathan hold you tighter against himself. You decided to respond by holding him back, catching a slight blush on his face before he smiled down at you. You both spent your time meeting other Demons dressed in cosplay from different kids of anime and even took pictures with some you both liked. You went on to play a few games, stopped to grab some snacks, and also shopped for some souvenirs to take home.

“Stay right here – just need to use the bathroom real quick,” you heard Leviathan say before he disappeared into the crowd. You stood in your spot for a few minutes when you saw a Demon dressed up in one of your favorite anime characters. _‘Just for a few minutes,’_ you assured yourself as you left your spot to snap a picture...only to realize you had missed your chance and that you’re now a bit lost.

You turned around hoping you were headed in the right direction when you saw a familiar Yusei cosplay. “Levi!!” you called out, running to him, “I didn’t meant to run off -”

However, that was not the otaku you know. “What’s a human doing alone in a convention like this?” the unknown Demon asked, smirking down at you, “That’s a pretty good Akiza costume, though.”

“I...uh...I gotta go,” you excused yourself, yelping as they grabbed you. “You’re not going anywhere...” they growled, “Let’s go somewhere a little more private, shall we?”

“Not when I’m here. Now let go of my Kohai,” snarled a familiar voice.

The crowd dispersed as Leviathan revealed his Demon Form, glaring at the unknown Demon who is still holding you by your arm. “Didn’t you hear me?” the Third-Born repeated, “I said let go.” He then whipped his serpentine tail, silently threatening them until you were finally released; wrapped his tail around you. “Time to go, Kohai...” he decided, “We’re done here.”

You didn’t complain as he pulled you along, the crowd parting before him as you both headed towards the exit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The walk home was uncomfortably silent; Leviathan is still in Demon Form, shooting glares at other Demons who dared to look at you. “Levi...” you whined, trying to pull at his tail around your waist, “You’re _crushing_ me.” You sighed in relief when he loosened up...but then gasped as he moved you both into a darkened alley. “L-Levi?” you whimpered, seeing his orange irises fixate onto yours, “I’m okay, really. Th-Thanks for saving me back there.”

You were about to say something else when he suddenly pressed his lips onto yours, kissing you as he gently held you close. “Forget what happened earlier,” he said as he pulled away, seeing the dazed look on your face, “I was hoping to save this for later, but I can’t wait any more.”

It was then you felt his tail slither up around one of your legs before rubbing your sensitive spot through your underwear, making you let out a few moans. “L-Levi, someone will see us!” you whispered fearfully, gasping and holding onto him as the tip of his tail began to thrust into your tight hole. “You’re soaking...” he purred, ignoring your earlier concern, “Guess you couldn’t wait either.”

He then used his tail to rip off your underwear as he unzipped his pants, his cock already hard and dripping slightly. He then lifted one of your legs and slowly pushed into you, groaning at how tight you are. “First timer, huh?” he growled seductively, “It’s okay, just relax a bit.”

Eventually you were able to take in his entire length and he began to thrust slowly into you, your whimpers turning into moans as the pain ebbed away. “L-Levi...” you begged, wrapping your arms around him as he picked up the pace, “S-Senpai...keep going...”

“Kohai...” he purred back, pounding harder as you’re held against the wall behind you, “Fuck, MC...you feel so good!!”

You didn’t resist as you licked the tip of his tail when he nudged your mouth with it; even sucked it when he allowed, sending a warm shudder through him. He then had it slither between your entwined bodies and slowly prodded until he was thrusting it along with his throbbing cock. The feeling of your hole being stretched sent little jolts of electricity through you, making you moan louder and cry out his name. “That’s right, Kohai...” he snickered, getting close to his release, “Scream it. Let anyone nearby know you’re mine!”

“Levi!!” you moaned, “I-I can’t -! I’m gonna – _aah!!_ ”

“Rgh!!” he groaned as well, releasing thick ropes of hot cum as you both came at the same time. He then slowly fell to his knees while still holding onto you, emptying his seed inside you. “Senpai...” you weakly whispered, making out with him as you slowly regained your strength. It was then you realized you’re both still a bit far from home and your underwear has been torn to ribbons. “It’s alright, MC...” he assured, “Now that I’ve taken you for myself, I won’t let anybody else touch you.”

You had a feeling he did this on purpose – after all, you’re already expecting Round 2 the moment you’re back in his room...


	4. Infuriated by Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of a spoiler for Lesson 10 mentioned here

“Okay, cross your arms in front of you – a little higher – good! Now, pretend I’m an assailant and I do this!” Satan instructed before throwing a punch, knocking you back a bit, “Now grab my hand and try to twist my arm behind me!”

You followed and also managed to lock his other arm, restraining him as best as you could. “Nice! Now kick me in the back of my knees and once I’m down -!” he continued, yelping in pain as you did what you were told before running to the opposite side of the gym. “Excellent!” he called out, taking a few moments to stand back up as you headed back to him, “A little faster and you’ll do just fine.”

“You really think so?” you asked, “I’m not a big fan of violence but since you said it’s necessary -”

“I know,” he replied, petting you, “But what if I’m not there to protect you?”

You didn’t want to admit it, but he’s right – Lucifer has been getting reports of lesser Demons being mauled and/or killed by said Fourth-Born whenever you interacted with them; the First-Born then decided that in order to lessen those numbers, he will have Satan train you so you could at least defend yourself.

“We’ll pick up where we left off another time,” he said, “Let’s hit the showers.” You agreed and headed off with him, immediately realizing the shower room is co-ed. “You can go first,” he offered, “I heard it’s a bad idea to jump into a cold shower while your muscles are hurting, so I’ll rest a bit.”

You grabbed your towel and headed into a nearby changing room to strip down, not seeing him smirk as he silently followed you. Since the room is only covered by a curtain, he slowly moved it slightly and had a quick peek at your naked form before it was wrapped up; pretended to be standing outside guarding you as you changed.

He wants you, but he also doesn’t want to hurt you – he is the Avatar of Wrath, after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You both decided to stop by a cat-themed cafeteria on your way back home – luckily there weren’t too many customers currently present and seated yourselves by a balcony overlooking Devildom. The last thing you need is some unwanted attention that would set off Satan’s overprotectiveness.

Right now all you want is a quiet afternoon snack and a good book – Satan happened to bring a couple from an author you’re both fans of. Ever since you agreed to become his significant other, he always managed to find time out of his schedule to spend it with you when he’s not actively stalking you on other days.

You were in the middle of discussing your favorite authors when the waiter showed up, bringing in your food order...and slipping you a flirtatious wink in your direction. You quickly glanced over at Satan and sure enough you caught him smiling as he thanked them – but deep down you knew what that really meant. “Satan, please...” you whispered, holding his hand and feeling it twitch, “Let it go.”

“Alright, alright...” he muttered, squeezing your hand back. You sighed in relief as he visibly calmed down and resumed talking about your earlier topic. You then decided to ask for more sugar as there was none in the condiments tray provided; asked the waiter to bring you some. “Of course, anything for someone as lovely as you...” they responded, giving you a soft smile.

 _‘Did they just flirt again?’_ you thought, glancing towards Satan as you did – and noticed him half-glaring at the waiter when they turned their back on him. “Satan, calm down...” you pleaded, hesitating slightly before grasping his hand again. You watched as his expression softened and he turned away; inhaled and exhaled forcefully. “I’m alright,” he assured, “But thanks.”

You smiled and slowly let go, just in time for the waiter to bring over some sugar – but then tripped and spilled some on you. “I am so sorry!” they apologized, “Let me help clean that.” Before they could even come close, you heard the Avatar of Wrath growl and slam his hand on the table before standing up; towered over the now-frightened water. “Stay away from MC!” he snarled, “Don’t think I didn’t catch you trying to -!”

“Satan!” you called out, wrapping your arms around him as tightly as you could, “It’s okay! I’m okay! Calm down!”

You pulled yourself closer into his back as you felt him pant heavily, trying to restrain his rising anger. “Just...back off,” he hissed, watching the waiter nod and quickly scramble to their feet. He then turned around and held you close while you continued to hug him. “I think we should go...” he muttered, “I’ll make up for my outburst later.”

“No need, I got this,” you assured as you left some Grimm to pay for the meal before leaving the cafeteria with him, ignoring the looks you’re both getting from other patrons.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Satan still felt guilty for his outburst, so it was no surprise when you got a text message from him asking if you would like to join him for dinner at Ristorante Six. “I’ll come pick you up once you’re ready,” he said. You were in the middle of picking an outfit when Asmodeus invited himself in. “Satan told me you’re heading on a date~!” he teased, “So he asked me to help you find something fancy.”

He looked through your wardrobe, sorting out clothes which would be appealing and which wouldn’t be; asked you personal questions to help with the selection. “I got it!” he finally announced, pulling out an attire before holding it up against you, “This looks perfect! Go ahead and change; I’ll help with the rest.”

The Fifth-Born was just done adding some finishing touches when you both heard your door open. “Asmo, I got your text. Is MC ready to -” Satan started, the rest of his sentence getting caught in in throat as he laid his eyes on you. “I...uh...wow...” the Avatar of Wrath stuttered, “I mean, you look ravishing...”

“All thanks to me~!” Asmodeus chuckled, “Too bad I can’t come with. Maybe next time?”

“If there is a next time,” Satan joked, gently taking you by the hand, “Now then, shall we go?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were thankful that the restaurant isn’t too packed tonight – Satan managed to reserve a table for two at a balcony, allowing you to have a better view of Devildom at night. “Is it just me, or does this feel familiar?” you asked, not meaning to make it sound like a joke. “Oh, don’t worry – I’m sure there aren’t any flirtatious waiters this time,” he replied, both of you sharing a light laugh.

During the event, you noticed he had managed to keep his emotions in check even as a waiter did happen to flirt with you at least once or twice...but when another Demon started making passes at him, you couldn’t help feeling jealous yourself. _‘Now I know how he felt...’_ you thought, snapping out of it when he touched your hand. “Are you alright?” he asked, concern laced in his tone. “I’m fine,” you responded, gently squeezing his hand back; he smiled back in return.

You decided to shrug off the incident with some light conversation; eventually it turned to reminiscing events like the time he and Lucifer switched bodies for a few days and you wound up in one of Leviathan’s games with said otaku, Mammon, Lucifer and himself in an attempt to spend time until they switched back.

“I wonder what happened to dessert,” he then said, knowing the plates had been cleared out prior to that. “Maybe they got some trouble in the kitchen?” you suggested, seeing him shrug. You both waited a bit longer and even asked a passing waiter to check on your order. “Guess this is going to take a while...” you sighed, “Mind if I go freshen up?”

He nodded and agreed to wait until you return.

…

 _‘It’s been 15 minutes...’_ Satan thought, tapping his foot impatiently under the table, _‘Are they supposed to take this long?’_

He was about to text you when he heard a familiar scream, followed by a scuffle below him; looked over and gasped as he saw you being manhandled by a couple of large Demons while being led by a familiar-looking Demon. Not wasting another second, he leapt off the balcony and landed in a roll-and-tumble as his Demon Form emerged. “Let them go!!” he demanded, seeing the three Demons stop and turn towards him. “You again...” he snarled, recognizing the waiter Demon from earlier today.

“Satan!!” you screamed again, trying to free yourself from the two Demons holding you captive by your arms. You were just about to head back to him earlier when the waiter Demon encountered you – at first you assumed they were there to apologize, but that thought was immediately quashed as their “friends” showed up and tried to grab you. Remembering what you learned from Satan, you defended and fought back as much as you could until one of the larger Demons backhanded you. You were disoriented, but once you were alert again you struggled and screamed as much as you could to get some attention.

“I’m surprised this human could actually put up a fight,” the waiter Demon commented, revealing they had a few cuts and bruises, “But in the end, they’re still no match against an actual Demon.” They then proceeded to hold you by the chin and give a tantalizing lick along your cheek, snickering as you writhed in disgust. “It doesn’t have to end in violence,” they continued, “I’ll only be keeping them for tonight – think of it as payback for scaring me earlier.”

Satan huffed and crossed his arms, wondering what he should do. “I promised Lucifer that I wouldn’t shed another drop of blood,” he finally spoke, his scowl turning into a smirk, “But he’s not here, so -!”

He suddenly charged towards you and clawed at the burly Demons’ arms, freeing you while their blood sprayed out at both you and Satan. “MC, run home!!” he ordered, yelping as he got tackled and pinned from behind. You hesitated but then bolted, tears running down your cheeks out of fear. “Hold him still!” you heard the waiter Demon demand, “I’m gonna gut him alive!”

“I’d like to see you try!” Satan countered, using his tail to lash them before freeing himself from their hold. Despite his height difference compared to the two burly Demons, he used it to his advantage to leap from one and kick the other before clawing out their eyes...followed by their entire face as rage took over him. He then dug his claws into their nape and ripped out their entire spine; used it as a weapon along with his own tail to fight the remaining large Demon. He coiled his tail around one of their ankles and tripped them; leapt on to their back and then used the spine to try and choke them, using his tail to hang on as they thrashed around before quickly coiling it around their neck to speed up the process.

_CRACK! RI-I-IP!!_

Satan jumped off the now-headless body, making the ground shake as it collapsed to the ground. He then turned and managed to catch the waiter Demon just as they were about to stab him, grabbing their wrists as a knife glinted in one of their hands. “ _Why won’t you just die!!_ ” they yelled, growling along with Satan as he tries to move. They then headbutted him before pinning him on his back; tried to stab but was once again caught, the knife’s tip just an inch away from the Fourth-Born’s throat. Satan tried to use his tail but realized it was pinned down by one of the assailant’s legs.

“Just give up!!” they snarled, managing to move the knife a mere centimeter closer to Satan’s neck. “N-Never!!” the latter strained, growling as the tip of the knife is now touching his skin, drawing blood. He then managed to wrestle away the knife but was then being strangled instead, his air supply running out.

_“GET OFF OF HIM, ASSHOLE!!”_

Satan then felt the assailant being pulled off of him, followed by them crying out in pain as they got punched rapidly. Rubbing his neck, he sat up and stared wide-eyed as he watched you deliver blow-after-blow, bruising the Demon the harder your hits became. “Calling humans weak?!” you yelled at them, “ _Who’s the weak one now?!_ ”

You kept going, getting blood splattered all over yourself and dripping from your hands. You stopped momentarily to grab the knife; ignored their choked pleas to stop as you began stabbing them repeatedly in the chest before finally killing them as you planted the blade right between their eyes.

_Pant...pant...pant…_

Satan slowly stood up and walked over, seeing you still kneeling over the now-dead corpse and panting softly. “MC?” he softly called, “Are you alright?”

_...hehe...hehehe...hahahaha... **HAHAHAHAHA!!**_

He stepped back as you threw back your head and laughed, looking like a crazed killer that he could only picture in some of the many books he had back in his room. “That felt so _good_...” you snickered, turning to him, “Now I know what it’s like to experience wrath...”

You then stood up and walked to him, blood dripping off your hands. You then gently cupped his chin and pulled him into a kiss – he was shocked at first, but then relaxed and kissed back as he pulled you close. As your tongues danced and twisted together in your mouths, you both could taste hints of each other’s dinner along with the tangy iron flavor of the Demons’ blood that landed on your lips.

Satan pulled away first, a thin saliva bridge still connecting you both. “I believe I still owe you dessert...” he panted, smirking as he continued, “Let’s find a more private location.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just a few minutes away from the House of Lamentation…

“Satan, you’re going to get us caught!” you hissed, moaning as one of his hands rubbed the area between your legs. “They can’t tell if we’re hidden among the trees,” he countered, growling as he stripped you of your bottoms. You decided to pay him back by grasping and stroking his growling bulge, smirking as he let out throaty groan.

“Fuck, MC...” he snarled, pinning you to a tree before pulling at your hair to expose your neck, “I don’t care if this is your first time; you’re as needy as I am.” He then proceeded to bite and suck hard on your neck, your pained moans turning him on even more. While he’s marking you as his, your hands found their way to his pants as you helped free his aching bulge; started stroking his throbbing cock as he licked your new hickey.

“Take me now!” you begged him, feeling him grab and lift you by the hips before shoving his entire length into you. Your moans turned into screams as the initial pain quickly faded away; his thrusts were hard and almost animalistic, pairing with his growls and groans as he pounded into you.

He pulled out just as you were about to come, making you whimper as you tried to chase back your orgasm by rubbing yourself. “Ah-ah-ah! Only I get to touch!” he scolded, tying your hands above you using a vine he found hanging off a branch; made you dangle slightly.

“Damn it, Satan – _fuck me!!_ ” you whined, moaning out as he thrust back in; felt him going rougher and faster. You could feel his claws dig into your hips, drawing blood as he kept going; both of your nearing your release. “MC!” he growled, his voice straining, “I can’t hold back much longer – _come with me!!_ ”

One final thrust and you both came, his cock releasing thick ropes of hot cum inside you. Some excess managed to dribble out, mixing with the blood and sweat off your entwined bodies. He then slowly pulled out, releasing you from the vine and smirking as you fell to the ground with your legs splayed before him. You could feel his cum leaking out into a puddle under you. “M-Mm...” he groaned as you licked his cock clean when he came close, “That’s right, enjoy your dessert...”

“Bet you can’t wait to taste mine...” you teased, “Round 2 in my room, or yours?”

As if he needs to answer that.


	5. Salacious by Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of smut here - if you're not used to it, don't read any further

You don’t know which is worse: being pinned to a bed under a horny Asmodeus with a knife at your neck while he gave you countless love bites, or being watched by his two eldest brothers as they’re still tied up and gagged in the Fifth-Born’s room. Lucifer and Mammon could be heard growling as they tried to break free from their restraints, failing as the shibari knots held  tight .

“You two are being too loud!” the Avatar of Lust snarled, glaring at his brothers, “How could I get MC’s attention if you’re – _GAH!!_ ”

You took that  brief  moment of distraction to knee Asmodeus in the crotch before rolling off his bed; grabbed the knife  in the process . “Stay back!” you demanded, aiming the blade in his direction when he tried to come after you. He smirked, opting to stay where he is and smirk at you. “That’s cute…” he purred, “But you don’t need to get all defensive on me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Something within you is screaming that he’s acting differently tonight – you know he would normally flirt and get every chance he sees to sneak in a snuggle or even a kiss, but right now it looks like he wants more than that. “You’re going to let me out of this room  _right now_ ,” you ordered, hoping your pact with him will make him submit; looked confused as he laughed. “I don’t think that’s going to work,  _sweetie…_ ” he teased, “Not when I’m in heat, that is.”

You quickly glanced at the two elder brothers and by the shocked expression in their eyes, you knew this is  _definitely the_ _worst_ _time_ to be stuck in the same room as him. You then felt the knife being  knocked out of your hand as he rapidly closed the space between you while you were momentarily distracted. “I’ve been waiting weeks for this…” he growled as he  grabbed your neck, pinning you to the wall , “And you’re not going to take this chance from me.”

Everything then cut to black as he headbutted you, making you collapse in a crumpled heap on the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“...mngh...ugh…”

You groaned quietly, feeling your head throb painfully as you tried to remember what happened. You didn’t get to think long as something warm and wet began to move against your sensitive area, making you writhe and moan as something entered you as well. “Good, you’re awake…” purred a familiar voice.

Suddenly you were alert, panic rising as you realized you’ve been stripped bare and cuffed into a sitting position on Asmodeus’ bed; your legs are held apart by a spreader bar cuffed to your ankles. “A-Aah...mngh…” were the only sounds you could make as the Avatar of Lust continued to eat you out, holding you in place using the bar. “You taste so good, MC…” he complimented, “Such a shame nobody else will get the chance – unless you want them to~!”

It was then you remembered Lucifer and Mammon are still in the room – you could see them trying their best to ignore and look away as their brother continued to pleasure you. “A-Asmo…” you whined, panting harder as he kept going, “Please stop…”

“You can’t boss me around if you sound like that, sweetie…” he chuckled, using his hand to scissor and stretch your tight hole, “You’re also easy to arouse – is it because there’s an audience right here?”

You wanted to refuse but your body is already betraying you, making you thrust your hips toward him when he stopped. “Well then…” he purred, “Someone’s become a bit needy.” He then moved quickly, releasing you from the bedposts and then cuffing your hands behind your back; made you sit on his lap, legs still outstretched revealing your privates. “How about we give them a show…” he growled seductively, rubbing his hard-on against you.

“Asmo, wait – _AAH!!_ ”

He thrust his throbbing cock into you, sliding all the way down until his balls were touching you. “You’re so tight,” he growled, staying still as you shivered before him, “Guess it’s good I prepared you, otherwise this would be more painful than expected.” He then moved his hand under your hips  and began moving you, making you ride his length. “Don’t be shy – moan for me; moan for you audience. Make them watch you…” he purred.

“A-Aah...ahh...mngh…”

The sounds coming out of your mouth finally broke what little restraint Lucifer and Mammon had, making them look at you. “Very good~!” Asmodeus praised, moving his hands up to tease your nipples, “Now how does it feel to be watched while you’re being fucked? Be honest now.”

You didn’t want to admit it, but for some reason you actually like this and it’s making you hornier – even though you are aware that you are immune to Asmodeus’ ability to charm you. “L-Like what you see?” you whimpered, “I bet you want to see more…”

“Now we’re talking!” the Avatar of Lust snickered, “My, my...if I knew that you had such lewd tendencies I should’ve taken you much sooner!” He then proceeded to nibble and suck at your neck, smirking as he found a weak spot; making you moan and scream as he continued to ravish you while you continued to ride him. “A-Asmo!!” you whimpered, “I-If you keep doing that, I-I’ll come!”

“Then come, sweetie – drench us both!” he insisted, moving his hands back down to your hips as he thrust faster. Within seconds you came hard, soaking both yourself and him before leaning against his chest as you rested; panted quietly. You then realized he hadn’t come yet as his cock throbbed inside you. “I can hold my release as long as I need to,” he chuckled as though he read your thoughts, “And I believe our audience is in need of some pleasure too – what do you think?”

You didn’t need to answer – the obvious bulges in Lucifer’s and Mammon’s pants were enough to convince you.

A smodeus smirked and pulled out of you, chuckling as  you moaned from his sudden absence. He then grabbed the knife off the floor and proceeded to release his brothers, cutting off the ropes and removing the gags from their mouths. “Go ahead and strip already,” he demanded, “I’m not letting anyone out until we’re all satisfied!”

Lucifer looked at you apologetically as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his blouse. “I was hoping it didn’t have to come to this, but the atmosphere is just...heavy with your combined pheromones right now,” he admitted. He then gently pulled you close and kissed you, twisting his tongue around with yours for about a minute.

“Hey, move over – I want some of that too,” Mammon whined, immediately taking Lucifer’s place before making out with you; also tried to show just how good he is with his tongue. “Don’t forget me~!” Asmodeus chimed, latching his mouth onto yours, making your tongue dance around with his as he cupped you by the chin.

All this attention is making you crave more...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few minutes of rest and some foreplay later...

With the handcuffs gone and the spreader bar removed, you could now freely pleasure the three Demon brothers surrounding you –  Asmodeus on your front, Mammon behind you, and Lucifer at your mouth. “Easy, guys…” you purred seductively, lust taking over your mind, “There’s plenty of me to go around~!”

The Avatar of Lust then popped open a bottle of warming lube, rubbing some on himself before letting Mammon grab a share too. “Are you ready for your first foursome, MC?” the Fifth-Born growled sexily, snickering as you nodded. “I wasn’t expecting my first time with you to be like this,” the Second-Born admitted, “But since you’re allowing it, I’ll take it.”

Lucifer nodded, grunting as you already began licking and sucking his cock. The other brothers took it as a cue to push themselves into you, making them groan in unison. “F-Fuck...” you whimpered, muffled as Lucifer held you by your hair as he thrust into your mouth. “ Asmo, you’re kinda against me too!” the Avatar of Greed noted, “N-Not that I’m complaining, but it feels kinda weird!”

“Well, we _are_ sharing MC…” Asmodeus noted, “Just relax and enjoy it!”

Taking all three cocks would seem a bit overwhelming for any first-timer, but you were too horny to care. Lucifer would pull out momentarily to let you catch your breath for a few seconds before thrusting back in, going deep down your throat. Mammon has his hands caressing your chest as he continued to fuck from behind; pinched and pulled at your nipples while also leaving his own love bite on your neck. Asmo continued to thrust on your front, his manicured nails digging deep into your thighs drawing blood as he held you in place.

You were just about to come when all three stopped and pulled out, snickering as you whimpered. “Can’t have this end too soon, sweetie~!” Asmodeus suggested, “We’re going to keep edging you all night, and there are so many positions to take you in as well – so let’s see if you could keep up!”

“Let’s switch,” Lucifer suggested, taking Mammon’s position while the Second-Born took Asmodeus’ place; the latter shoved his cock deep down your throat as he watched the First-Born shove himself inside you along with the Avatar of Greed. “Are you alright?” the Avatar of Pride asked as he tried to read your expression, smirking as you moaned in pure ecstasy. Mammon grunted as he thrust hard into you, his nails leaving his own set of marks on your hips as he grabbed them. “Don’t ignore me, MC!” Asmodeus reminded as he started fucking your mouth, smirking as you sucked hard in return, “There we go!”

You felt your release get close again when once again they stopped and switched positions. You were slowly starting to suspect that Lucifer and Mammon may also be in heat at this point – and your excitement only increased as you watched all three of them manifest into their Demon Forms.

Asmodeus shoved himself back inside you and began to thrust hard and fast, making you bounce on him. You grabbed and stroked Lucifer’s and Mammon’s cocks in each hand, giving each of them a blowjob every few minutes before their impatience took over; struggled to fit them both in your mouth at the same time.

_ Pant...pant...pant… _

_“ M-Mngh…ngh…”_

_“ Ah fuck…”_

You can sense they’re all getting close – so you rode yourself hard on Asmodeus while making Lucifer and Mammon get as deep as they could into your mouth; cupped and massaged their balls. The Avatar of Lust could sense it as well and dug his hands into your hips, groaning along with his brothers. “I-I’m coming!!” you whined, slightly muffled, “ _Mmph!!_ ”

As you came hard, so did all three brothers as they finally came inside and outside of you. “Aah…” you moaned, getting a few extra shots from Lucifer and Mammon as they spurted all over your face and into your mouth. You felt Asmo empty himself inside you, excess cum dripping out and staining his bed sheets.

Your vision then faded to black as exhaustion took over you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You woke up feeling sore and sticky the next morning; slowly sat up as you tried to ignore the pain coursing through your muscles. “Try not to move so much, sweetie…” Asmodeus sleepily suggested, “You’ll end up pulling something.”

It was then you noticed Asmodeus’ cock is still planted inside you – while you were passed out, Asmodeus and his brothers took some time to rest before he started another round with you; allowed Lucifer and Mammon to record videos as “payment” for restraining and locking them in his room. Of course, it also got them aroused again and you ended up being taken in another foursome while you were still unconscious; coated you in more cum before finally passing out themselves.

You noticed the two eldest brothers asleep on the floor when you peeked over the bed. “You were amazing, MC…” the Avatar of Lust praised, “I knew you’d be the one who’d satisfy me in more ways than one.” He gave you a gentle kiss on your nape before wrapping his arms around you, snuggling you back into bed with him. “Does this mean we’re dating now?” you asked tentatively, “Or am I just another living sex toy?”

“I would never treat you like that!” he replied, slightly offended, “I admit I was rough but I couldn’t help it when my heat cycle starts.” He then gave you a lot more kisses and licks on any part he could reach in your current position. “As long as you promise to be mine, I’ll make sure you’re given the best treatment that none of my brothers would give,” he assured. “I’m ready for another round if you’re up for it,” you suggested, sensing him smirk.

He may not have been able to charm you, but he helped unleash your inner lust – it’s more than what he expected from his official significant other.


	6. Insatiable by Gluttony

“What do you mean the store’s closed?!”

“There’s some kind of blight going around – and unfortunately it’s affected most of the food in not only several stores, but cafeterias and restaurants as well,” Lucifer explained, “I managed to stock up on canned food that will last about two or three weeks, so _try_ not to binge on most of them.”

Beelzebub couldn’t believe what he was just told – he knew that food blights could happen at any time, but to affect the very day he planned to take you out on a private date? _‘This is a nightmare…’_ he thought, _‘MC was looking forward to it too – I can’t just say it’s canceled!’_

He knew he only has about a week to find an alternative so that way he could finally ask you to become his significant other...and it just so happens he just had an idea.

It’s risky, but right now there seems to be no other choice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You woke up early one morning to a strange odor wafting into your room – if one could try to distinguish, it smells like  beef or chicken wrapped in old leather which is being boiled in a broth of salt and sulfur . Disgusted but curious, you slipped on your robe to see what is causing that smell as your room is closest to the kitchen; found Beelzebub adding some ingredients and stirring something in a pot before tasting it.

“...not quite right,” he muttered to himself, adding more condiments hoping to see if it will bring out the flavor he’s expecting. “What’re you cooking?” you asked, seeing him freeze once he heard you, “Whatever that is, it smells awful.” He turned to see you covering your nose and mouth with one hand while holding your robe closed with the other.

“I’m just trying out an experimental dish,” he admitted, “I know it smells kinda bad but I’m working on it.” He then sampled another spoonful of broth – and forced himself to swallow it despite the repulsive taste he felt on his tongue. “It’s getting there,” he lied, straining to keep his grin on.

You shrugged and decided to head back into your room, closing the door as though to try and keep the smell out.  As soon as you were gone, he quickly gargled some salt and water to frantically wash the taste out of his mouth. “Beel…” whined a familiar voice, “You woke me up – what did you put in your mouth?!”

“Sorry, Belphie…” the older twin muttered, “I didn’t know it was going to taste _that_ bad.” The Avatar of Sloth decided to peek into the pot – but he didn’t get to come close enough as the odor got him first. “Gross!” he blanched, “Toss that thing out – we can’t have Lucifer ask what even is that shit!”

“I know, I know!” hissed Beelzebub as he turned off the stove, “I’ll take care of this – meanwhile, grab the air freshener and spray it everywhere.” While the younger twin did as he was told, the Avatar of Gluttony made a few mental notes on what he would need to try and make his “experimental dish” better.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_‘ Well, this is something you don’t always see…’_

Satan was at the library checking out shelves for some new books to read when he caught sight of his younger brother – Beelzebub was piling some books in his arms before heading to sit alone at a table. Curious, the Fourth-Born decided to walk over and see what subject he got interested in – and was in for a shock.

“Beel, why are you reading books on cannibalism?” he whispered, almost startling him with his presence. “MC once told me about humans eating humans, so I got curious,” he replied, turning his eyes back to the book he’s focused on, “And I thought they had to worry about being eaten here in Devildom by some rogue Demon; I didn’t know this happens in the Human Realm too.”

“Mind if I read with you?” Satan asked, now interested in the topic as well; quietly sat down next to Beelzebub when he allowed him. He took a book from the top of the pile and happened to open up a page talking about Albert Fish – a human convicted of being a serial killer, child rapist and cannibal. At first, the detailed description of what “The Gray Man” did caught Satan’s attention – but the moment he came to a page that revealed a picture of a hand-written letter detailing on what happened to Grace Budd, he audibly slammed the book shut.

“I…I…”  he stuttered, making Beelzebub look at his noticeably pale face, “That’s enough reading about cannibals for me. I’ll be leaving now.” The Fourth-Born then rushed out the exit before he could even ask what spooked him; decided to look into the same book himself.

A smirk popped up on the Avatar of Gluttony’s lips and he whipped out a notebook from his parka; jotted down some notes. He then picked up another book that was actually a cookbook written by a cannibal and was fascinated by the dishes that were displayed and described in it.  _‘I guess some Humans are as bad as Demons…’_ he thought, reading for a few more hours until he felt his stomach grumble – thankfully it wasn’t as loud as Cerberus’ growling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Going to need this...and this...maybe two of those…”

“Beel, isn’t this a bit much?” Mammon asked as he looked over the shopping list, “I mean I understand you want to impress MC with your cooking, but there’s so many ingredients over here.”

Beelzebub pretended to ignore him and continued to grab more items off the shelves – before long he noticed the shopping cart is already full so he had Mammon grab another one. He’s also thankful the food blight is slowly being eradicated and some stores reopened their doors to resume business. “What’re you going to cook anyway?” the Avatar of Greed then asked, “From what I see here it’s looks like it’s enough for a huge buffet – and it’s just for you two?”

“Stop asking questions,” Beelzebub snarled, seeing Mammon go quiet immediately due to his tone. “Alright, that’s all of them!” the Sixth-Born announced, “Time to go.” As the two brothers waited their turn for checkout, Beelzebub happened to see you talking to a Demon not far from where he’s standing.

It looked like you were asking the vendor about recommended spices as you were assigned for cooking duty today. Just as you decided which ones you decided to purchase, he caught the Demon vendor making a pass at you – which resulted in a jealous growl escaping his clenched jaws. “I’ll be right back,” he muttered to Mammon, “I forgot to grab something.”

“Alright, just hurry up…” Mammon agreed, distracted by his D.D.D. while waiting with their two carts; Beelzebub silently followed the Demon vendor to the back of the store.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_ Sizzle...crackle...sizzle...crackle… _

Beelzebub hummed and whistled himself a tune as he cooked, searing thick slabs of steak in two separate pans; chopped up some herbs and vegetables before transferring the meat into the oven to bake. He had specifically requested Lucifer to not disturb him as it was a special night between you and the Avatar of Gluttony.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” the First-Born asked as he checked on his brother. “I got this,” the latter assured, sauteing the herbs and vegetables, “Just go ahead and have fun with everyone else.”

“Well, alright…” Lucifer sighed, “A shame we wouldn’t be able to taste what you’re making tonight, but I understand.” As soon as the eldest brother left, Beelzebub quietly took out a bottle hidden in his pocket; dripped a few drops of a pinkish-purple liquid onto the food before hiding the bottle again, thinking he may need more for later.

Meanwhile, you were getting dressed for your “dinner date” when you smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Quickly adding some final touches to your look, you ventured out of your room just in time to catch Beelzebub in the dining room serving steak with a side of sauteed vegetables and rice; drizzled some gravy on top. “Dinner is served,” he announced, chuckling as you took out your D.D.D. to snap a quick picture.

“This actually looks pretty good!” you praised. He smiled and nodded, pulling back a chair for you to sit in before seating himself. You daintily picked up a knife and fork before cutting into your steak, surprised as it was tender; blew off the steam and popped a piece into your mouth. “This is so good~!” you complimented, “I never had steak like this before!”

“I guess I should cook for you more often,” he joked, sharing a laugh with you. As dinner went on, he slowly noticed you getting flustered. “Are you alright?” he asked, seeing you smile and nod in response.

But deep down you weren’t – something is making you feel strange and you don’t know what it is. You decided to ignore it and kept eating...until suddenly you were aware of the heat that’s slightly radiating from your core. You turned to Beelzebub to see if you could excuse yourself but caught him smirking in your general direction. “What’s with that look?” you asked, watching him reveal a bottle from his pocket – turned out it was an aphrodisiac he had picked up that day when he went grocery shopping with Mammon.

“H-How many drops did you use?” you whimpered, panting as you feel it coursing through you. “Just enough,” he assured, “And seeing that blush on your face tells me it’s doing its job.”

“Did you put it in all of the food?”

“Just your share – I’m not affected, as you can see.”

“S-Something’s burning…”

“Then allow me to quench it,” he offered, standing up and lifting you out of your chair before seating you on the empty side of the dining table; pulled away your bottoms as the scent of your arousal reached his nose. Before you could protest, you threw your head back in a moan as Beelzebub began eating you out; his tongue went over every inch of your exposed privates before being inserted into you, making you writhe as he continued.

“Beel...w-wait…” you whined, panting hard as he kept sucking and licking, “If you keep that up, I’ll – _a-aah!!_ ”

Your toes curled as you came into his mouth, your fluids drenching him. “You taste so sweet…” he purred, lapping you clean, “But I want to do more.” He then pinned you on your back and spread your legs wider; fingered your already-sensitive hole, smirking as the moans and pants coming from you turned him on even more. You then heard him unzip his pants before feeling his hard cock prod your opening.

“Beel, wait -!” you pleaded, screaming out as he eased himself into you – it was quick as you were already slick enough for him. “I knew you were going to be tight…” he hissed, grabbing onto your hips before slowly thrusting into you. The pain quickly ebbed away and you turned into a moaning, writhing mess beneath him as he ravished your insides. He then lifted one of your legs onto his shoulders and began thrusting harder, making you grip onto the table cloth as pleasure overwhelmed you.

He eventually let go and pulled you up, making out with you as he continued to thrust inside you. “Nobody’s home, MC…” he growled, “Be as loud as you want – moan and scream for me!”

You did as you were told and even called out his name, not caring if it’s the aphrodisiac causing you to do this. You then felt your top getting ripped open, followed by his mouth ravishing one of your nipples while his fingers played with the other. “Ah~!!” you moaned as you felt his teeth nip your sensitive bud; whimpered as he began treating the other.

“Mngh! _Aah! Ah!_ _ **Beel!!**_ ” you cried out, feeling another orgasm getting close. He felt it too and began thrusting faster, his purple-and-pink eyes fixated on the dazed look on your face as he pounded into you. “You wanna come, MC?” he purred, seeing you nod desperately, “Then come with me!”

Burying his fingers into your thighs, he continued to thrust until he finally released in you; groaned as he spurted thick, hot ropes of cum while you convulsed around him. He’s still emptying himself when you fell limp onto him, exhausted. “I think I may have caught some of the aphrodisiac when I kissed you,” he panted, “Because I’m ready for another round when you are.”

You smiled sheepishly and kissed him, your tongues twisting together. “Take me to my room…” you purred seductively.

…

Unbeknownst to both of you, not all the brothers had left tonight. “D-Damn it, Beel…” Belphegor whimpered, panting quietly as he collapsed onto his bed in the attic. He had a feeling his twin was up to something tonight and had politely declined Lucifer’s earlier offer to go with him and the rest of his brothers for a night out, but this was not what he had expected.

It wasn’t long before he could sense Beelzebub getting hot and heavy with you again, causing him to get a raging hard-on from the connection he shares with him. “Round 2…” he snickered, groaning as he began stroking himself while hearing the faint sound of your moans and screams reverberating through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to go further into detail regarding Albert Fish here - it's better if you look him up yourself if you haven't heard of him. But be warned, it's not for the faint of heart.


	7. Reprisal by Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems longer than the others...

“You two seem closer than usual,” Beelzebub pointed out, seeing his twin snuggling you. You giggled and gently stroked the younger twin’s hair as you replied, “We got along pretty quick while he was taking care of me.” You didn’t see Belphegor discretely sneak a glare towards his older twin, immediately switching to a soft smile when he looked over.

It wasn’t just Beelzebub who noticed – the rest of the brothers did as well, but later dismissed any suspicions as they thought he was making up for accidentally feeding you tainted sashimi at the time.

A few weeks had passed since your near-death experience – as promised (or rather, you were forced to) you remained loyal to Belphegor while living under constant fear that he may try poisoning you again...or worse. Part of you decided to live with it, but another is screaming something else.

Screaming to get back at him, that is – you just need a chance.

And one day, you got it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me, MC? It’s nice out,” Belphegor insisted. He has been assigned for cooking duty today and decided to head out to grab some required ingredients. “I’d love to, but I also have schoolwork to catch up on,” you replied, “I know you helped out when I wasn’t feeling well, but I honestly have no idea what the topics were actually about.”

 _‘They do have a point…’_ he thought, knowing he spent some nights handling your schoolwork while you were asleep. “Alright,” he agreed, stepping close, “I’ll be back soon.” He then gave you a quick chaste kiss on your cheek before heading down the path towards town, whistling to himself.

As soon as he was out of sight, you quickly headed over to Satan’s room and scanned through his messy library – thankfully he was also out for a few hours as he’s planned to borrow more books from the local library. _‘There has to be something in here...aha!’_ you thought, grinning as you pulled out a book you hoped to find...and frowning as some of the pages were torn out; it didn’t help that there were also signs that termites had a meal of it too. _‘Okay – just have to look elsewhere,’_ you mentally noted, putting the book back and then exiting the room.

The only other room that would have what you’re looking for would be Lucifer’s private library; you reached the room within a minute and gently knocked on the door. “Come in,” answered a familiar voice. You took a deep breath and let yourself in, seeing Lucifer look up from a book he’s currently engaged in. “Need something, MC?” he asked.

“Well…” you started, looking for the right words to say, “Don’t tell Satan, but I went into his room to find a book about poisons -”

“And it appeared to be torn apart both physically and from a past termite infestation, right?” he finished for you.

“Yeah, how did you -”

“Satan was the one who tore out the pages when he saw the pests up close. Anyway, I believe I may have a spare copy of that same book in here – I’ll help look for it, if that’s alright.”

You nodded and together you browsed through the shelves – he searched the upper level while you scanned the lower level. “Found it!” you both announced at the same time, sharing a laugh as you both held the same book in your hands. “I think I’ll give this copy to Satan when he gets back,” he thought, “And I’m curious – why would you want to read about poisons?”

“I figured it could be really helpful in the future,” you responded, “And I don’t want another episode to happen, if you know what I mean.”

“Sounds like someone is getting into Toxicology,” he chuckled, looking back at the shelf before pulling out a different book, “You might need this as well – you’re free to return them anytime once you’re done.” You glanced at the additional book he lent you and noticed it’s all about antidotes. “Thank you, Lucifer!” you said, leaving him to read in peace as you walked out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were reading in your room when you heard familiar-sounding footfalls headed your way; quickly managed to hide the books under your pillow just as Belphegor opened the door. “I’m back,” he announced, “And I got us some sashimi – let’s dig in!”

You sat with him at your table and was about to eat with him when you noticed what he brought – fugu. “Uh...Belphie?” you whimpered as you backed away, “I-I think I’ll pass. I’m not hungry anyway.” At first he looked concerned, but then realized the reason for your reaction. “Relax, I’m familiar with the chef who prepared this for us,” he assured, popping in a slice, “See? Perfectly fine.”

When he noticed you still wouldn’t eat your share and even looked away, he huffed and you suddenly found yourself sitting on his lap as he pulled you close. “I said it’s perfectly fine,” he insisted, anchoring you at the waist with one arm and holding a slice of fugu in his free hand, “Now say ‘aah’…”

“Mngh…” you whined, keeping your mouth pursed shut as you tried moving away when he tried to feed you. He then slid his hand up your shirt and you couldn’t help but let out a few giggles, still managing to keep your mouth closed. It was when he began nibbling a certain spot on your neck that you let out a moan, leaving your mouth open enough for him to shove in the fugu.

“Chew and swallow…” he demanded, keeping his hand over your mouth as you struggled. You sighed in defeat and within seconds felt the fugu slide down your throat...and then felt nothing afterwards. “See? What did I tell you?” he chuckled, seeing you blush out of embarrassment. As if to keep proving it, he continued to feed you and also made you feed him as well until all the fugu was gone.

“You know, I like that sound you made earlier…” he then purred, diving his hand into your bottoms and smirking as you let out another moan while he fondled your privates. “You like this, don’t you…” he snarled playfully, watching you squirm as he continued, “Something tells me that you want this so bad…”

You wanted to push him away, but at the same time you don’t want him to stop; you blushed as something hard pokes you. “Guess we’ll have to take care of this then…” he snickered. “A-Aah...Belphie…” you whimpered, your legs held apart by his hands as he began dry humping you while you’re made to ride him. “You’re so warm…” he groaned, “Makes me want to do more.”

He then stood up and moved you to your bed; continued to hump while you’re laying on your back. “It’s getting hot and wet down there – is it from me or you?” he groaned. You dared yourself to look down and blushed harder seeing his cargo pants unzipped and his erection straining in his boxers as he rubbed himself on you. Before you could say anything, he leaned down and kissed you hard as he humped faster; both of you feeling the need for release. “Fuck...MC!!” he whined, “This feels so good! I’m –  _ngh!!_ ”

He suddenly came hard, drenching his boxers as he held himself still above you. “Huh...guess you came too,” he panted, seeing a wet spot on your underwear, “I’ll let you change first.” He then rolled himself off you and onto your bed;  waited until your bathroom door is closed before standing up; stroked himself to spurt out a few more drops of cum on your sheets as though to mark his territory.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You don’t seem to have a fever…” Belphegor pointed out as he placed his palm on your forehead, “Is there another reason why you won’t come with us?”

“I got a headache from staying up all night studying,” you replied as you curled up in your blanket, “I know some fresh air could help, but I can’t even walk two steps without feeling like my head’s gonna explode.”

He sighed and kissed your forehead. “Alright, we’ll be back before you know it and I’ll grab some medicine on the way as well,” he said, ruffling your hair before leaving with his brother; Beelzebub took one last concerned look at you before closing the door.

You waited a good long 15 minutes to make sure they’re gone; got out of bed and took the books Lucifer lent you and headed into the garden. After searching for quite a while, you managed to find what you were looking for – but just as you were about to reach for a handful of some flowers, a gloved hand stopped you. “Lucifer, I didn’t see you there…” you sighed, “You startled me for a second.”

“Didn’t mean to do that,” he apologized, “Although I did stop you for a reason – we don’t know what handling any kind of Devildom flora with your bare hands would do.” He also reminded that you had an allergic reaction last time and he wouldn't want you to relive that situation. He then noticed the plants you were interested in. “MC, is this part of your Toxicology study?” he asked, seeing you nod, “Is there a project coming up for this?”

“Not really,” you admitted, “But it’s good to be prepared just in case there is going to be one, right? After all, I heard this kind of research does take time and patience to fully grasp it.” He pondered for a while before nodding in agreement; helped take a good amount of the flowers you need before placing them in separate unused vases in the kitchen. He then handed you some gloves and a mask for additional protection. “Make sure to clean up once you’re done,” he reminded, leaving you to your little project.

You immediately got to work – after managing to find a clean mortar and pestle, you tore and ground up the first set of flowers into a paste; referred to the books as you located and added ingredients you could find in the kitchen. You then decided the pulp looks a bit chunky so you brought out a blender and pulsed it until it was mostly liquid; strained it into a bottle. After labeling said bottle and tucking it out of sight into your pocket, you cleaned up your “apparatus” before starting work on the second set of flowers you were provided.

You were just done with the second concoction when a familiar voice startled you. “I thought you were supposed to be resting,” Belphegor noted, leaning against the kitchen door frame. He walked close and noticed the books you still had in your possession. “What’s this?” he asked, “Are you trying to earn a degree in Witchcraft or Alchemy?”

“Something like that,” you fibbed, quickly snatching the books before he could get a good look at them, “Well, I’m done for today. And yes, I’m feeling much better – had a nice little nap and my headache was gone.”

“I still have your medicine, though – are you sure you don’t need it now?”

“I’ll hang onto it in case it does come back.”

“Why does it feel like you’re hiding something from me?”

You froze on your way out when he threw you that question. “Belphie…” you sighed, turning to him, “I promised there wouldn’t be any secrets since you became my boyfriend, didn’t I? What should I do to prove it to you?”

A moment of silence...and then he briskly walked over to you and tore off your mask; kissed you as he pulled you close, twirling his tongue around yours. “Alright, I didn’t smell or taste anything funny on you,” he noted, chuckling as you blushed, “That’s proof enough.”

You never blushed so hard in your life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days later…

“Okay, if you need anything then let us know,” Satan offered. He and his brothers were all headed out for some event at Diavolo’s castle – the Prince had invited everyone to join, but you politely declined the offer as you already had plans this evening; Belphegor already said he wouldn’t go and is currently fast asleep, and Beelzebub was already out sampling new dishes from one of his favorite restaurants.

Thinking you now have the house to yourself, you headed into the kitchen and started cooking dinner; Beelzebub told you what kind of dishes Belphegor likes besides sushi and was more than thankful when the older twin lent you a cookbook for them. You were just about done with one of the dishes when you felt arms wrap you in a gentle hug. “Hey, MC…” he greeted, kissing your nape, “So, it’s just us in here – right?”

You giggled and turned around to face him. “Looks like you just woke up,” you noted, ruffling his hair, “Why don’t you take a seat? I’m almost done with dinner.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I got this – now go sit down.”

“Only if you let me sample what you’re cooking.”

You sighed and brought him a spoon; allowed him to taste the soup bubbling in one of the pots. At first you didn’t see any reaction from him, but then smiled as he helped himself to another spoonful. “Just like how Beel makes it,” he commented, “Alright, I’ll wait until you’re done.”

…

You eventually walked in and set down two steaming bowls of soup before heading back to the kitchen and returning with a large platter laden with handmade sushi; another had jumbo tempura shrimp. You almost caught him drooling at the sight and smell of the food placed before him. “Go ahead, dig in – I worked hard on all of this,” you giggled.

He smiled and helped himself to some sushi and shrimp; asked if you could feed him some soup from your bowl. “Don’t you mean from yours?” you asked, seeing him shake his head. “I want you to feed me,” he insisted, “There’s nothing wrong with that, right?”

You smiled and happily fed him some soup from your bowl, watching his eyes close in pure bliss; in return he fed you some from his bowl. It was then you noticed him having some trouble moving his fingers. “Belphie, are you alright?” you asked. “I’m fine,” he replied, “It’s just...w-why can’t I move?”

He also noticed it’s getting hard to breathe; he tried to stand, but then he felt himself collapse to the floor as his legs failed him. “Looks like it worked,” you giggled, crouching before him, “I guess I could master the art of Witchcraft or Alchemy someday.”

Before he could ask what you’re talking about, you produced a bottle from your pocket – and his eyes noticeably widened as he saw what was written on it. “ _Conium maculatum_ – or in English, poison hemlock. I believe you’re familiar with that plant,” you explained, “And you can feel it coursing through you right now, paralyzing your body and making it hard to breathe.”

He then watched you pull out another bottle, shaking it as though to tantalize him. “There’s no known cure for hemlock poisoning in the Human Realm, but after searching around I learned an antidote could help neutralize it,” you went on before glaring down at him, “Think of this as payback for giving me tainted fugu.”

“I-I…I’m sorry…” he managed to say, voice raspy, “Please…don’t let me die…”

You looked at the antidote and back at him. “I guess I could just give it to you, but on one condition,” you offered, “I want you to treat me as an independent human – I get to make my own choices without you questioning them.” You popped open the bottle and prepared to spill it on the floor, smirking as he silently pleaded you not to do it. “I guess that counts as a ‘yes’?” you asked, “If so, blink once; twice if ‘no’.”

_Blink_

“Yes, spill the antidote?”

_Blink blink_

“Okay, give you the antidote?”

_Blink_

“Do you promise to do as I asked?”

_Blink_

You smiled and re-positioned him so he’s resting on your lap; dripped the antidote into his open mouth and helped him swallow it. As you gently stroked his hair, you watched him visibly relax...and then suddenly have his hands clenched tight around your neck. “You’ve got guts pulling a stunt like that on me!” he  snarled , watching you feebly try to free yourself as he stood and lifted you a few inches from the ground.

You could feel your air supply slowly run out...until he suddenly  stopped strangling and pulled you into a kiss, his arms wrapped gently around you. “I guess this means you’re as sinister as I am…” he whispered, snickering, “I don’t know why, but I like this side of you.”

“Belphie...just shut up and kiss me,” you huffed, moaning as he immediately complied; twisted his tongue around his as you battle for dominance. He then carried you bridal style and rushed upstairs to one of his favorite locations.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you trying to get us caught in here?!”

“You sound uncertain, but your body’s telling a different answer.”

You were about to protest but he had already dipped his head between your legs, lazily eating you out but somehow still able to make you moan more. You’re both in the planetarium, laying on a pile of pillows covered by a blanket – you hate to admit but this is the most comfortable “mattress” you’ve ever laid down on.

“You’re so horny today…” he purred, moving up just as you were about to come; chuckled as you pouted. “You started it,” you blamed. “Maybe,” he snickered, “And in that case, I’m gonna finish it!”

He then pinned you down and shoved his entire length into you, smirking as you cried out. “Th-That all you got, Belphie?” you hissed, moaning out in a mix of pain / pleasure as he began pounding you; left little-to-no-time for you to adjust. “I can tell this is your first time,” he snarled, “But you sound like you wanted me so bad!”

Holding you by your thighs, he began pounding harder into you; making you moan and scream as his throbbing cock stretched your tight little hole to accommodate him. You then switched positions and you ended up riding him, his fingers digging into your hips to lock you in place. “You look even sexier this way!” he snickered, groaning as he feels his release nearing, “Keep going!”

Whenever you stopped to catch your breath, he would continue by thrusting his hips upwards and making you bounce until you have the energy to continue. “B-Belphie...I’m so close -!” you whined, yelping as he switched again so you’re pinned under him. “Don’t come until I do!” he demanded.

“Oh _now_ you’re asserting dominance over me?!”

“I’m always gonna be your – _ah shit!!_ ”

He didn’t get to complete his sentence as he came hard, groaning as he pumped your insides full of cum. He snickered as he felt you convulse around him, unable to hold back your own release just a second later. “I guess we’re both bad influences on each other,” he noted, laying down so he could snuggle you. “ Don’t you think your brothers will ask questions on why we’re nude up here?” you jokingly asked.

“Let them think what they want,” he replied, “Right now I just wanna rest – who knew fucking could be tiring.”

You giggled and snuggled closer, letting his arms wrap tight around you.

…

Meanwhile, downstairs in the twins’ room…

“Damn it, Belphie…” Beelzebub panted, his pants covered in thick cum after he jerked himself off. He headed home earlier than usual as he suddenly felt sick for some reason, but that was soon replaced by unbearable lust the second he entered their room. _‘I’m pretty sure Belphie’s heat cycle isn’t anytime soon…’_ he assured, _‘But something must’ve set him off to suddenly affect me this way.’_

As he tossed his soiled pants into their laundry basket, another thought came to him and he smiled. “Well, at least you’re happy…” he muttered, stepping into the bathroom for a shower.


	8. The Demon Prince's Pet

“I still can’t believe you did that!”

Lucifer sighed, holding his head in his hands as he slumped over his desk. “I know, you don’t have to keep reminding me…” he grumbled, “Even now I still have horrible dreams about it.”

Satan wanted to say more but quickly dismissed it; walked up and patted his older brother’s shoulder. “You were in a tight spot,” he sighed, “And seeing that this is Lord Diavolo we’re talking about, I understand that you were in no position to bargain.”

Lucifer could still remember the way you smiled at him as you turned to say goodbye. How quick that smile changed into a mix of fear and shock as Barbatos locked a collar around your neck. The smirk on Diavolo’s face as he tugged on a chain leash. But the worst part was when you screamed his name, only for him to back away and leave as he teared up.

Even now, he still has your text messages on his D.D.D. pleading for him to answer.

_“How could you do this to me?!”  
“Lucifer, text me back – please!”  
“Lucifer!!”  
“Don’t ignore me!!”_

It’s been a month since he willingly gave you away – he hasn’t heard from you since those last few texts, so he figured Diavolo must’ve confiscated your phone and/or forbade you to have any form of contact. “You’re going to see them today, right?” Satan asked, seeing his brother squeeze his hand that’s still on his shoulder.

“I need to see if they’re alright...even if they hate me for what I did.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer walked up the steps towards Diavolo’s castle – he does still see him on a regular basis, but student council meetings have since been restricted to be held only at the RAD office. During those meetings neither of them mentioned any topic regarding you – he knew the Demon Prince had solely wanted you all for himself, but he felt it was best not to bring you up. He also noticed you were no longer attending classes like you used to.

“I just hope they’re okay…” Mammon muttered. He insisted on coming along when he heard his brother was going – he felt that as the first Demon you made a pact with, it’s only fair if he gets to see you as well. “Just try not to react too strongly while we’re there,” the First-Born requested, seeing his brother nod in agreement.

_Knock knock knock…click...creak…_

“Welcome, Lucifer; Mammon,” Barbatos greeted, “We’ve been expecting you.”

The two brothers walked in as the butler led them into the living room. “Please, have a seat – Lord Diavolo will be with you shortly,” said the latter, “Would either of you like some refreshments?”

“Some coffee, please…” Lucifer requested, seeing Barbatos nod before leaving them. Mammon decided to look around while they waited – and his eyes fell onto a picture hanging on the nearest wall. It was of Diavolo and all seven brothers on a trip somewhere in the Human Realm; you were right in the middle, bright-eyed and flashing a smile as you held up some peace signs with your fingers.

“Lucifer, Mammon!” Diavolo greeted as he walked into the room, “It’s been a while since you showed up. How’s everything?”

“Good, so far,” Lucifer replied, “Mammon hasn’t stolen anything yet.” Said brother scowled at his excuse of a joke, only to earn a glare in return. Barbatos had just returned with a pot of hot coffee and three mugs; served some biscuits as well. “I believe you’re both here to see MC,” the Demon Prince pointed out, “They’re in the bath right now; I’ll have Barbatos bring them here once they’re done.” Hearing that you’re being well-cared for brings relief for the brothers; they decided to converse about other topics while they wait for you.

“Master? I’m here…”

Lucifer froze mid-sip as he heard your voice; turned to see you. Mammon gawked at what you were wearing, almost dropping his coffee mug in the process. You were wearing nothing but a translucent [color] nightgown with matching lingerie and you’re bare-footed; black-and-gold handcuffs and ankle cuffs were connected via loose metal chains, allowing you enough freedom for movement but restricting your ability to run. You still have the collar locked around your neck; Barbatos holding onto the chain leash.

“Lucifer...Mammon...so nice to see you again,” you greeted, a small smile forming on your lips, “I missed you guys.”

“MC!” the brothers exclaimed, putting down their mugs before getting up to hug you; you giggled and hugged back. Mammon was the first to break the hug, glaring at Diavolo. “Why the fuck are they wearing that?” he demanded, “ _And why are they in a chained collar and cuffs?!_ ”

“Mammon, it’s okay -”

“No, it’s _not_ okay! _You look like a prisoner!_ ”

“But I’m not,” you insisted, releasing your arms from Lucifer to hold Mammon’s hands, “Prisoners get beaten and tortured daily – do you see any cuts or bruises on me?”

The Avatar of Greed held you by the shoulders and checked you all over – he saw none, but he could see a specific kind of marking on you. “Rope burns…” he muttered, seeing you immediately pull away and attempt to cover them with your hands, “You were tied up!”

“Young Master is a fan of shibari,” Barbatos explained, “It’s just that the ropes were knotted a bit tighter than expected.” Mammon looked worriedly at you as you giggled. “MC didn’t seem to mind being restrained at the time, but yes – those rope burns will need a few more days to disappear,” the butler added.

“I wasn’t hurt, if that’s what you’re concerned about,” you assured, “I’d do anything for Master as long as it pleases him.” You then felt Barbatos tug on your leash and walked over to Diavolo; made to sit on his lap and lean against his chest so he could pet and feed you some biscuits.

Lucifer remained silent during the conversation – it wasn’t the fact you were dressed scantily that initially got his attention; it was your current behavior. When he “abandoned” you with Diavolo, the last thing he remembered was the scared look on your face as you were held captive. However, it looks like you had accepted your fate and you’re now treated like a prized plaything. You still had your smile, but your eyes showed him a different emotion.

 _‘This is all my fault…’_ he blamed himself, _‘I let Diavolo coerce me into giving him MC in exchange of avoiding_ _eternal_ _punishment on my part – it’s my fault they’re broken now.’_

“Lucifer…” you called out, “You’re not going to stand there all day, are you?”

He turned and sat back down beside Mammon. “I’m just glad to see you’re still healthy, at least,” he finally spoke, a small smile gracing his lips. Diavolo then got a text message, frowning slightly as he read it. “I have to take care of something real quick,” he sighed, gently moving you so he could stand, “It won’t take long – I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Diavolo and Barbatos left, you finally dropped your act. “Ugh, it’s so tiring to keep up that attitude…” you muttered, shocking the brothers. You then stood and walked over to Lucifer, shocking Mammon as you slapped him hard on the cheek. “I can’t believe you did this!” you snarled, “Do you have _any_ idea what you made me go through?!”

“He didn’t have a choice!” Mammon argued. “Shut up!” you yelled back. Lucifer rubbed his sore cheek with his hand. “It’s alright, Mammon – I deserved that,” he muttered. He then stood up and you immediately battered your fists against his chest – it wasn’t enough to hurt him physically, but he could sense your aggression. “You gave me away!” you accused, “I trusted you! And you just -”

The First-Born caught your fists and looked into your eyes. The anger you felt immediately dissipated and you threw yourself into his arms once he let go; sobbed into his chest. “I know,” he muttered, “And I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around and hugged you close. He then saw Mammon hesitating before joining the hug himself. “We’re gonna get you out of here,” whispered the Second-Born, “Just give us time, alright?”

You were about to mention something when you heard the door open; immediately broke the hug and resumed your “sweetheart” act. “Master, that was fast,” you noted, “I take it it was just a trivial matter?”

“Just some rowdy student – I’ll have that dealt with eventually,” he chuckled, taking your leash, “Your daily lessons are first priority, so say goodbye to our guests, Pet.” You nodded and waved the brothers off; watched them leave before following Diavolo as he brought you upstairs to his room.

As soon as he closed the door, you gasped as he suddenly grabbed you by your shoulder; slammed you onto a wall. “Did you really think I would fall for your act earlier?” he snarled, “Did you think I wouldn’t hear what really went on while I was out of that room?”

“L-Lord Diavolo, you’re crushing me -!” you whined, yelping as he lifted you a few inches off the floor. “I’m sorry! I’ll be good! Put me down!” you pleaded, screaming as he threw you onto his bed. “I thought I taught you well, my Pet…” he growled as he pinned you by the arms, “But it looks like you need a refresher.”

As if you didn’t already know what he really meant by “daily lessons”.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“No, you’re not coming with me tonight.”

“What? Why not?!”

Lucifer sighed and turned to a frustrated Mammon standing in his room. “I’m the one responsible for what happened to MC, so it’s only fair that I’m the one to take them back,” he explained, “And plans like these usually involve one to go alone; having someone tag along will be a hindrance.”

“Then let me do it!” the Avatar of Greed insisted, “You know I’m pretty good when it comes to fight-or-flight situations. I’ll get into Lord Diavolo’s castle, grab MC, and be right back before you know it!”

“You’ll also be unbearably noisy, get distracted by stealing something valuable, and/or get caught in the process,” the First-Born pointed out, “So I’m doing it, _and that’s final._ ”

“Give it up, Mammon,” Satan sighed as he leaned against Lucifer’s bedroom door, “You know once he made up his mind, it’ll take a lot to convince him to change it.”

The Second-Born sighed and walked out of the room with the Fourth-Born following behind, closing Lucifer’s door. The latter then went through his walk-in closet and found a box; tucked inside it is a collection of clothing dyed in the deepest shade of black – so dark one could easily blend into the shadows. After changing into it, he searched around for a matching pair of loafers as well as a face mask and gloves. _‘Alright, here goes nothing…’_ he thought as he checked his makeshift “spy outfit” in the mirror.

He decided walking out into the hall looking like this would confuse his brothers if they saw him, so he opted to sneak out through his bedroom window instead; stealthily lurked through the shadows as he made his way over to Diavolo’s castle. He could see the most of the lights were already out so he figured the occupants were already asleep. He decided that getting through the front door would alert them of his presence, so he snuck around searching for another opening; found a window that’s left open by a little crack.

 _‘_ _How do I get up there?’_ he thought, dismissing the idea of using his wings as that would give him away. There’s no trellis he could use to climb up, but he did find a tree with one of its branches going a little past that window. He managed to pull himself up the tree and crawled along the branch, carefully reaching out to slip the window open wide enough to let him get through.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed he’s in a bedroom. _‘This must be one of the guest rooms,’_ he thought, freezing in place as he heard soft breathing not too far from where he was. He quietly walked over to the sole occupant in this room and relaxed – there you were, sound asleep in [color] silk pajamas that you were made to wear. _‘How are you even sleeping in those?!’_ he mused, seeing you still have the collar and cuffs on you; the chain leash locked onto one of the bedposts.

He looked around and found a pin he could use to pick the padlock open. The sound of the lock clicking open a few minutes later woke you up. Before you could ask who was in your room, you felt a gloved finger gently press against your lips; looked up to a familiar pair of crimson irises.

“Lucifer?” you whispered when he moved it away. “Ssh…” he shushed, gently lifting you out of bed bridal style. He looked out the window and decided he can’t climb out while holding you so he spread his wings and -

_SLAM!_

“I knew you’d show up,” a voice snickered. Lucifer looked back and saw Diavolo smirking at the doorway; suddenly felt an elbow his his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed and dropped you. As he struggled to catch his breath, the last thing he saw was you coming towards him with a gold-plated candelabra in your hands.

And then his vision cut to black as you knocked him on the head with it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Do you like this, my Pet?”

“Y-Yes, Master! _Aah~!!_ ”

 _‘_ _That’s MC’s voice…’_ Lucifer thought, slowly coming to as your moans and pleas echoed around him; growled as his head throbbed painfully. He then opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by a shocking sight. You are naked and currently restrained against a St. Andrew’s Cross, moaning and squirming as what he suspected to be a vibrator pulsed inside of you.

“Ah, Lucifer – you finally woke up,” Diavolo snickered, handing a remote to Barbatos before casually strolling to him, “Do you like how I repurposed the castle’s basement?”

It was then the Avatar of Pride realized his surroundings – the Demon Prince had indeed turned the basement into a sex torture room fitting for any BDSM fan if they happened to step in here. Aside from being naked himself and restrained against a second St. Andrew’s Cross, he noticed chairs, swings and benches of different designs as well as a wall displaying cuffs, bars, clamps, whips, floggers and gags hanging neatly in categorized rows. “Naughty, _naughty_ MC…” Barbatos scolded, “Did you just come again from the same vibrator twice now?”

You panted and nodded, a tired giggle escaping your lips. “Keep punishing me please…” you pleaded, “I’ve been a bad human and deserve it…”

“What have you done to them…” Lucifer muttered, watching Barbatos resume using the remote-controlled vibrator on you. “It took me a while to break MC’s mind into accepting me,” Diavolo explained, “Barbatos helped too, of course – and now they have no desire of leaving me anytime soon.”

Lucifer then felt the Demon Prince grab his neck, almost strangling him. “Barbatos warned that you’d eventually show up to take MC away,” the latter added, “Don’t tell me you had already forgotten his ability to see into the future.” They then heard you moan / scream out as another orgasm surged through you. “Give them a little breather, Barbatos,” Diavolo requested, watching the butler take out the vibrator.

You fell limp, panting softly as you wait for your strength to return. “Move them to the swing,” you then heard, feeling Barbatos release before carrying you over to said furniture and restraining you in position. “I could tell you were jealous that I now have MC in my possession,” Diavolo growled, “And since you’re here, I’m giving you a front row view as I break MC even more.”

“No, don’t!” Lucifer begged, trying to pull himself free as Diavolo walked away, “They don’t deserve this! _Let them go!_ ”

His pleas were immediately ignored and he watched helplessly as Diavolo positioned himself between your legs, freeing his cock and rubbing it against you. “Are you ready to be officially taken by me?” he purred, smirking as you nodded. He then rammed his entire length into you, sparing only a few seconds to get you used to his size. “Beg for me, Pet!” he demanded, “Show Lucifer that you’re mine!”

“Fuck me, Master!” you pleaded, “I am your treasured plaything – use me as you please!”

As he watched Diavolo thrust himself into you, part of Lucifer wanted to look away so he wouldn’t remember this image...but another felt the need to join in. He wouldn’t openly admit that seeing you in a compromising state had definitely aroused him, his own cock leaking with precum at the thought.

“You can use their mouth, Barbatos,” Diavolo offered, seeing his butler shove his cock down your throat while entangling his fingers into your hair. Getting taken by two Demons turned you on even more and you willingly sucked hard, resulting in Barbatos letting out a guttural groan. “They’re so good!” he hissed, “You had taught them well, young Master!”

Diavolo growled and continued to pound into you, enjoying how you clenched around him each time he hit a certain spot. Barbatos noticed you’re struggling and pulled out momentarily, allowing you to catch your breath as you coughed; once you recovered he shoved back in, your saliva getting mixed with his own precum. Lucifer found himself panting as he continued to watch, his cock twitching as he pictured being in Diavolo’s position as he imagined taking you himself.

“Are you getting close, Pet?” the Demon Prince snarled, “Don’t hold back – come! Let yourself go!”

“Yes, Master!” you managed to moan out, muffled slightly by Barbatos’ cock still fucking your mouth. Within seconds you felt your body seize as a powerful orgasm coursed through you, your muffled moan / scream causing Barbatos to come from the vibrations in your throat while Diavolo emptied himself as well, coating your insides with thick cum.

The Demon Prince then looked over at Lucifer and laughed. “Seems you enjoyed the show, Lucifer…” he pointed out, seeing the latter look away blushing – he had somehow managed to come without being touched the entire time. A few minutes later he felt a gentle tongue lick his cock and noticed it’s you – the look on your face seemingly making him melt as you cleaned him. “Good Pet,” Diavolo praised, “Make sure to lick him clean – we wouldn’t want his brothers to know what really happened down here, do we?”

After Lucifer was released and allowed to re-dress himself, Diavolo decided that you are allowed to go visit him and his brothers at least once a week instead of the initial arrangement of having them see you once a month. “However, if I see any indication that they were not treated well, expect a harsh punishment to follow,” he warned. “Understood, Lord Diavolo…” Lucifer agreed.

You giggled and hugged Lucifer before he left. “Next time, I’ll make sure to include you if Master allows it,” you promised.


	9. The Sorcerer's Marionette

“Since when did you two get so close?”

You looked at Asmodeus when he threw you that question. “I don’t remember seeing you hanging around Solomon since the day you came to Devildom,” the Avatar of Lust pointed out, “And yet I noticed you being overly affectionate towards him.”

“Is that a problem, Asmodeus?” Solomon asked, wrapping one of his arms around your waist, “Because it seems to me that they’re not complaining.” As if to prove it, you hugged him back; even nuzzled him he chuckled. “Anyway, MC and I had planned a private little outing for ourselves,” he added, “I’d appreciate that you do not interrupt us.”

As you both left Asmodeus with you holding onto Solomon’s arm, the Fifth-Born could help feeling something is off – and he’s certain it isn’t jealousy. “I think they look cute together,” Leviathan noted, “After all, normies go with normies.”

“That isn’t really helping, Levi…” Asmodeus sighed. He felt that waiting for you to officially announce your relationship wouldn’t be coming anytime soon, so he made his decision.

All he has to do is make sure he isn’t caught.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Solomon settled down in a forest clearing atop a blanket, picnic basket placed between yourselves. You giggled and clapped excitedly as he brought out sandwiches for you to snack on. “I had to ask for help from Simeon and Luke to make these,” he pointed out, “I hope you like it.”

You took a bite and sighed dreamily. “How did you know this is my favorite?” you asked, seeing him chuckle and tap his temple. “I know everything about you, MC,” he replied, “All it takes is simple observation.” He then pulled out a couple of glass tumblers and poured out equal servings of flavored sparkling water; clinked your tumbler with his before taking a sip.

Some lights began to flicker above you – you looked up and gasped as little glowing fireflies flitted about, looking like little stars as they danced. Solomon smiled and stood up, setting his D.D.D. to play music before offering a hand to you. “Would you do me the honor of having you dance with me?” he asked.

You smiled and placed your hand in his, allowing him to pull you up before letting him position one of his hands on your lower back. He led the dance, making you follow step-after-step as you followed the tune; spun you around before pulling you back into himself as you went on.

Unbeknownst to you both, Asmodeus was quietly watching you with a glare in his reddish-yellow eyes. He could clearly tell that Solomon had definitely used something to make you completely smitten with him. Not only that, but a few weeks back he caught Mammon looking dejected after you openly turned him down. _“We had this outing planned a few days ago,”_ his brother told him after he asked what happened, _“They were so hyped for it too – I dunno what happened and they wouldn’t tell me why!”_

 _“_ _MC and I were supposed to attend a TSL con,”_ he recalled Leviathan saying a few days after what happened with Mammon, _“They just told me they had a change of plans, but luckily the con was canceled anyway.”_

 _“_ _Diavolo and I were planning to take MC along on a tour of the new library but they canceled just moments prior,”_ he remembered Lucifer saying, _“The odd thing is that right after they said that, Solomon showed up and took them away claiming they had a date arranged.”_

The third incident just happened a few days ago, sparking his suspicion towards Solomon. He then snapped back to reality as he heard you two laughing; watched Solomon chase you in an impromptu game of Tag before managing to catch and tumble along with you onto the grass. “ _Ahahaha!!_ Solomon, cut it out!!” you shrieked as he tickled you hard. He eventually stopped and laid down next to you, staring up at the fireflies until they disappeared.

“It’s getting late,” Solomon sighed, “Let’s get you home.” As you helped him pack up the picnic basket, Asmodeus decided he has had enough and turned away – and accidentally stepped on a twig, alerting you two. “Is someone there?” Solomon called out mere seconds after Asmodeus hid himself.

The Fifth-Born instinctively put his hands over his nose and mouth in an attempt to silence himself as he heard Solomon walk closer. “Ah!” he then heard him yelp, hearing him jump back – and laugh in relief. “Just a rabbit,” he called out, seeing you giggle. Asmodeus stayed hidden a bit longer before peeking out, seeing you were both long gone.

He then stood and hurried home himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Giggle…_

“MC, are you using your phone during dinner?” Lucifer half-scolded, seeing you blush and put it away. “It’s probably their boyfriend texting them,” Leviathan chuckled. “Boyfriend?!” Mammon exclaimed, immediately looming over you across the table, “When did that even happen? Who even is it?!”

“Well, wouldn’t you want to know…” Asmodeus replied, his tone shocking his brothers. “I take it you know who it is?” Satan asked, seeing him nod silently; Mammon sat back down as everyone looked at him. “Asmo, why do you look so serious?” you piped up, “I don’t see what’s wrong -”

“It’s Solomon,” the Fifth-Born interrupted, “And here’s my proof.” He took out his D.D.D. and showed candid pictures he managed to snap of your little date from earlier. “Wait, wait, wait – _you_ were on a date with _him_?!” Mammon exclaimed. “Haha! I knew it!” Leviathan chuckled, “And I _totally_ ship you two together!”

While Leviathan seemed to support this, you looked away as the rest of the brothers stared at you. “I don’t see what’s wrong with that,” you continued from earlier, “And I don’t see why you guys seem to dislike him – sure, he’s a powerful sorcerer but he hasn’t shown any sign to hurt me.”

“Maybe not now, but he might do so later,” Asmodeus argued, “We don’t know what he’s truly capable of, and yet you’re acting as if you’ve known him your entire life!”

“So what?!” you snapped back, standing up as he does while you glared at each other, “At least he’s not spending every waking moment trying to flirt and/or get in my pants _on a daily basis!_ ”

“Don’t call out my behavior on this!”

“Why do you even care about me hanging out with Solomon anyway?!”

“Because I believe he’s got other intentions – and I’m saying this on behalf of the rest of us who are thinking the same!”

“You’re just jealous since you never had a chance to -”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Lucifer intervened, pulling Asmodeus away while Mammon got a hold of you, “We’re taking you to your respective rooms to calm down; we’ll talk about this another time.”

It was then you noticed the worried looks on the remaining brothers’ faces; Asmodeus looked like he wanted to slap some sense into you as you noticed his hand twitch, but then backed out as the eldest brother dragged him away. Mammon took you by the hand and led you to your room; sat with you on your bed.

For a few minutes neither of you said a word to each other. “He’s right, you know,” the Avatar of Greed finally spoke up, “None of us – besides Levi, I guess – got to know him since the start of the student exchange program. It’s just a shock to find out you’re suddenly dating that sorcerer.” The only response he heard was a quiet sniffle; quickly turned and noticed you trying to hold in your tears. “H-Hey, why are you crying now?” he asked, pulling you close; frowned as you sobbed into his chest. “Ssh...it’s okay,” he whispered, stroking your back.

You then heard a knock on your door; sensed Mammon shaking his head at the visitor. “I just came to apologize,” Asmodeus sighed, “I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you, sweetie – I was out of line back there. I hope you could forgive me.” He then walked out as Lucifer arrived to check on you. “I’ll take over,” he said, gently pulling you into his arms while allowing Mammon to leave.

He waited until you’ve calmed down; gently wiped away your tears with his glove. “MC, I just want you to know…” he explained, “That if anything happens between you and Solomon which you are not comfortable with, drop whatever you’re doing and run straight back to me. Is that understood?”

You nodded, seeing a small smile grace his lips before pulling you into a warm embrace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"MC? Are you available?”_   
_“I am now. What is it, Solomon?”  
“I was thinking of taking you to a secluded beach I stumbled across during one of my walks. Don’t worry, I’ve scouted the area and ensured we wouldn’t be expecting any encounters from whatever deadly beast may be lurking there.”  
“Are you kidding? If there were, I’d take a quick picture of it first as a souvenir before running away!”  
“Then I’ll run away with you. See you at 8?”  
“Sure! I’ll wait for you at the main entrance.”_

You were just done dressing up for your date when you heard a knock on your door. “Come in,” you greeted, huffed as you caught Asmodeus’ reflection in the mirror. “Are you here to yell at me more?” you grumbled. “No, sweetie…” he responded, “This is a request, actually – Solomon asked me to accompany you.”

As if to prove it, he showed his D.D.D. stating that the sorcerer did text him just moments ago. “And just so you know, I’m already over it last night,” he assured, “Now let me help you look your best.” It was then he noticed the outfit you were wearing. “Are you sure you’re going out in that? It looks so tacky…” he whined.

You’re hoping he isn’t doing this out of jealousy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Solomon walked hand-in-hand with you while Asmodeus followed, the three of you leaving footprints on the sand behind you. The sea appeared to glitter softly and the waves gently crashed onto the dark, sandy shore giving a serene ambiance fitting for those on a nightly walk. “Beautiful night, wouldn’t you say?” the sorcerer commented, giving you a chaste kiss as you giggled. Asmodeus discretely rolled his eyes at the affection you’re being showered with. “What’s the matter?” Solomon asked, “Feeling left out?”

“You already know the reason I’m here,” the Avatar of Lust retorted, “Now break MC out of that spell, like you said you would.”

You looked between them, confusion evident in your eyes. “What spell?” you asked, “Was I hypnotized or something? I don’t remember anything like that.” Solomon sighed and placed his hand on your shoulders, making you face him. “It’s true,” he admitted, “I used magic to make you fall hopelessly in love with me while dismissing everyone else. I know it isn’t fair, but I couldn’t find any other way to make you mine without them stealing you first.”

He then moved his hands to your own and clasped them gently. “However, I do love you – and that’s why I agreed to Asmodeus to break you out of the enchantment,” he went on, “Besides, what was that phrase used if one loves another?”

You thought for a while and then responded, “If you love them, set them free; if they come back, then it’s meant to be.”

As soon as you said that, Solomon released your hands and stepped back as you’re suddenly surrounded by a bluish glow; archaic Latin phrases orbited around you while hushed whispers echoed through the still air, sounding inaudible at first but slowly increasing in volume. Eventually it became so loud that you found yourself covering your ears; screaming as you felt a burning sensation within you.

_SHATTER!_

The sound of glass breaking signaled it was over, making you collapse on your knees out of exhaustion. “There…” Solomon breathed, “It is done. They’re free.” Asmodeus rushed over and crouched close, worry evident in his eyes. “MC, are you okay?” he asked, “Please, answer me!”

“...I’m alright,” you assured, standing up with his help. “Let’s go home,” the Fifth-Born suggested, hugging you before taking you by the hand to lead you away from Solomon...only to feel you pull away instead. “MC, what’re you doing?” he asked, “Don’t you want to come home? It’s late.” You shook your head and walked over to Solomon; shocked Asmodeus as you hugged the sorcerer’s arm. “You can go ahead without me,” you replied, “I’m staying with him. After all, I was promised a date.”

“You said they’re free from that spell!” Asmodeus argued, “Why is it that they’re still attracted to you?!”

Solomon snickered and nuzzled your hair. “I did break the spell,” he countered, “But it looks like I didn’t need one anyway. They’ve chosen me willingly.” You smiled and allowed him to kiss you while the Avatar of Lust watched, visibly upset at the scene. “That’s how it is, then…” he muttered, “I’ll just go now.”

You both watched him turn around and leave. Your boyfriend then lifted and spun you around, laughing with you. “I knew you’d still choose me,” he chuckled, “Is there anything you want to do to commemorate this moment?”

You blushed and whispered your suggestion; saw him smirk in response.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure about this? What if we’re caught?”

“You’re the one who suggested this, MC – and I must admit that you have such dirty thoughts.”

This wasn’t what you expected, but right now you and Solomon are in your swimwear hiding behind some large rocks he saw in the distance. You found a place to seat yourselves and thankfully the water is just about chest-high. He wasted no time and moved close; pulled you closer to himself as he rubbed the area between your legs.

“A-Already?” you whimpered, spreading your legs so he could get more access. “You’re the one willingly opening up to me,” he teased, “And I’m quite sure this isn’t a heated pool, so it must be coming from you.”

Your breath hitched as he slipped his hand directly onto your privates, the cloth holding him in place as he rubbed with his fingers. You moaned as one of his fingers slowly entered you. “You’re tight…” he noted, “This is your first time too, no doubt. I’ll have to break you gently…”

You felt his free hand pull yours; blushed as you felt how hard he already is. “S-Solomon…” you whined as he pulled off your bottoms before making you sit on his lap, your back towards him. “No turning back now…” he purred, positioning his length at your entrance; slowly pushed himself into you as he hissed.

“Mngh! _Aah!_ ”

He held still and waited for you to adjust; slowly made you ride him. His fingers pinched and rubbed your nipples; your tongues twirled and twisted in your mouths as you both made out. “This may be your first,” he noted, “But you act like you had experience – I’m guessing Asmo had something to do with this.”

“M-Maybe?” you stuttered, blushing as you recalled the Avatar of Lust lending you a book called ‘Kama Sutra’ not too long ago. “Naughty MC…” he snickered, hearing you gasp as he suddenly stood and moved you to a deeper part of the rock pool. The water appeared to be waist-high, but you’re quite certain it wouldn’t provide enough coverage should anyone see you.

“You’re even slicker than before,” he groaned, bending you over as he began thrusting harder into you, “Is it the thrill of us getting caught? Or is it that you just want me so bad your body is willingly accepting me?”

You moaned and gasped as you tried to hold into the rock, the smooth wet surface making your hands slowly slip down every few seconds. “Perhaps both?” he snarled, “Fuck, you feel so good!”

You wanted to answer but the force of his cock pounding into you is making your mind go blank. A sharp _SMACK!_ made you cry out in ecstasy as he slapped your ass; begged him for more. “You’re so loud!” he snickered as he continued to thrust and slap you occasionally, “You do enjoy the thrill of someone catching us here!”

He then felt you squeeze him more, making it impossible to pull out even if he wanted to. “You’re going to come…” he groaned, “Fuck -! MC, you’re tighter than usual! I -! I can’t -!”

One final thrust and you both came hard, his cock twitching and pulsing inside you as he released his seed. He then pulled you up and made out again as he continued to fill you. “You have no idea how long I’ve been holding it in…” he panted, “We might be here for a while. I’ll let you stay overnight in my room once we’re heading back.”

“I’d like that, Solomon…” you breathed, “As long as I’m yours and you’re mine, I’m okay with anything.” He snickered and kissed you again, still holding you close while he drained himself in you.

He knew you’d be his – and the enchanted tattoo on your back, right between your shoulder blades proved it. To anyone else it would remain invisible unless they either knew about or used a spell to reveal and break it – but for now, it serves as a sign that you are forever marked as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song you and Solomon were dancing to in the picnic date scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6hq2GP71Es


	10. The Angel's Companion

_“Fine, go. And don’t come back.”  
“Gladly.”_

…

_“We’re sorry – the number you had dialed is either switched off or outside the coverage area. Please try again later.”_

Lucifer sighed and put his D.D.D. down. It’s been a few weeks since you packed up and moved out of the House of Lamentation – he knew the reason why you had left, but after noticing that you also had stopped showing up for classes he and his brothers started getting worried.

They knew Simeon was the last person you were in contact with but he seems to be avoiding them; when one of the brothers was able to catch up to him, the Angel assured that you were perfectly fine and took up online classes – hence explaining your sudden physical absence.

 _‘That doesn’t explain why we_ _couldn’t_ _contact them, though…’_ Lucifer thought, checking his phone and seeing your number being dialed the most times. He even had his brothers try but they all got the same result; their texts and emails were not being responded to either. “I know you miss them as much as we all do,” Satan pointed out, “You can’t stay mad at them for what they did – that’s what I’d do, but probably not for too long – so it wouldn’t hurt to actually go into Purgatory Hall to check on them, right?”

“I guess there’s no other choice,” the First-Born agreed, dialing Simeon’s number to see if they could arrange a visit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“MC, you have visitors!”

You looked up from your study table and turned to the door as a familiar face peeked in; smiled and rushed to hug Satan. “I missed you so much!” you gushed, hearing him chuckle as he hugged back. You then noticed the other visitor and froze; backed away as the Avatar of Pride looked over at you. “It’s alright, MC – he’s not mad at you anymore,” the Fourth-Born assured, “Right, Lucifer?”

Simeon watched as you continued to back away and even averted your eyes as Lucifer approached you. “MC, please – you don’t have to fear me,” he then heard him mutter. “It’s not that,” you responded, shocking him as you glared in his direction, “The last time we talked you wanted me to leave – so why are you here now?”

“To check on you, of course – we haven’t seen or heard from you for weeks.”

“Huh, shocking – hearing that from someone who had been openly ignoring me and ensuring his own brothers refrained from speaking to me whenever you were present.”

“I needed time to collect myself. I hope you understand.”

“You should’ve seen how upset MC was,” Simeon sighed, walking up and holding you close, “On top of that, they were all alone that night – if I hadn’t gone for a walk, who knows what would’ve happened.”

Lucifer sighed and crossed his arms. “Let’s move on from that already,” he suggested, “It’s just water under the bridge now.” He allowed Simeon to step back a bit before quickly moving close to pull you into a hug. “I miss you; we all miss you,” he whispered, “And I hate to admit this, but your absence was bringing everyone down.”

You slowly returned the hug, feeling him hold you closer doing so. “Come back, MC…” he continued, “I promise I’ll properly make it up to you once you do.” You were about to answer when you caught a discrete glint in Simeon’s eye; gently pulled yourself away. “I’ll think about it,” you finally said, “Just give me some time.”

He nodded and turned to leave when he remembered something. “Any idea what happened to your D.D.D.?” he asked, “We tried to reach out to you for some time and -”

“It’s right here,” Simeon interrupted as he held up your phone, “I don’t understand why it isn’t ringing though, otherwise we would’ve heard it.” You blushed and looked away as Lucifer and Satan turned to you for an explanation. “I blocked your numbers,” you responded, “After what happened, I just wanted to be left alone.”

“We understand,” Satan agreed, “Though in future simply telling us not to contact you for some time would suffice.” You smiled and nodded, promising them you’ll unblock your phone before watching them leave. As soon as they were gone, you nervously faced a now-seething Simeon. “Y-You know I didn’t mean that, right?” you stuttered, “I only said it so they won’t ask anymore questions.”

“Well, it’s too late to change your lie…” the Angel huffed, “But alright – I’ll unblock their numbers and give your D.D.D. back. However, you’ll have to endure something from me in return.” A smirk slowly formed on his lips; within minutes you were naked and cuffed by your ankles and wrists to your bed. “If you manage not to come from this within an hour,” he snickered, “Then I’ll let you go. Otherwise I’ll keep you locked in position each time you failed.”

You gasped as he held up a vibrator for you to see. “No, wait! Anything but that -!” you pleaded, your scream muffled by a cloth gag as he slipped it into you. “One hour,” he reminded, “I’ll be right back.”

He then locked your door as you were left to struggle and squirm with the vibrator stirring up your insides.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Something’s not right…”

“What do you mean? We both saw them ourselves – they looked healthy and happy.”

“Humans have a way of hiding emotions, Satan – much like you do,” Lucifer explained, “And I believe you should see this.” Satan tilted his head in confusion before walking over; saw what his brother is looking at. “I don’t remember seeing bars on that window,” the Fourth-Born noted, “You don’t suppose that is MC’s room, right?”

Lucifer nodded. “That’s what I was suspecting as well,” he agreed, “And even if there weren’t any, I doubt they would even try to escape as that is quite a sheer drop to the ground.” He further explained that you seemed to be dismissive of him earlier and Simeon appeared to be quite protective of you. “Why else would they be taking online classes if they weren’t to leave his side? He could simply accompany them to class,” the First-Born pointed out.

“You’re right, that does seem rather odd,” Satan agreed, “So what are we going to do about that?”

Lucifer crossed his arms, thinking for a while…and then snapped his fingers. “I have an idea – gather everyone else and meet me in my private study,” he ordered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Goodnight, MC…” Simeon whispered, leaving a chaste kiss on your forehead before tucking you in. He then left the room, locking the door as he always did. You waited a while before quietly getting out of bed; lifted your mattress and pulled out a hammer you managed to smuggle when you saw it abandoned on a bench earlier today. You pulled back the curtains and slowly began pulling out the nails, taking care not to drop them to the floor.

You then managed to slide the window open and faced your next obstacle – the bars. _‘Okay, there has to be a way to break out of this…’_ you mused, grasping and shaking them slightly. “Hey, keep it down!” a familiar voice whispered, almost startling you, “You’re gonna wake someone if they heard that!”

You squinted and saw a pair of familiar reddish-yellow eyes looking at you from a nearby tree. “Asmo!” you whispered excitedly, seeing him grin. “Sit tight, we’re getting you out,” he added, watching Beelzebub hold onto Leviathan’s tail as the latter slowly scaled down the wall with a screwdriver in his mouth; seeing Satan do the same before working on loosening the screws. Standing with the Sixth-Born is his twin, Belphegor as he kept watch.

“Ah shit -!” Leviathan hissed as the bars suddenly came loose, both him and Satan sighing in relief as a hovering Mammon managed to catch it on time; moved it away once the remaining screws were removed. “Let’s go,” Lucifer whispered, holding out his arms as you climbed out the window; slowly glided to the ground before letting you go.

Just as you thought you’ve been freed, you and the brothers suddenly yelped as you’re all suddenly bound tight by invisible ropes; some of you fell over as your ankles seem to be bound as well. “You were right, Simeon…” Solomon snickered, “Looks like we have some intruders and an escapee to deal with.”

“MC, how could you…” the Angel half-scolded, “You know I could just let you out if you asked.”

“Don’t you dare drop us! We’re too high up!”

“I’m not planning to!”

You looked up and noticed Beelzebub still managing to hold onto Leviathan’s and Satan’s tails even with his arms bound to his sides; the latter two are trying not to squirm so much. “Ah!” you yelped as Simeon picked you up by the scruff of your neck as though you were a misbehaving kitten, seeing Lucifer growl. “Let’s get back inside,” he muttered, half-dragging you inside while Solomon rounded up the brothers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Uh...what’s going on here?”

“Luke, go back to your room – this doesn’t concern you.”

Simeon quietly ushered Luke out of your room where you and the brothers were currently held captive, sitting on the floor; Solomon is nearby ensuring the binding spell is still in effect. “I knew you’d be coming for them eventually, but it appears MC already had initiated the escape,” the Angel spoke, revealing the hammer you had used earlier, “I guess it was a coincidence they showed up as there couldn’t be any other way to get past those bars on your window.”

“Simeon, this isn’t like you at all,” Lucifer snarled, “Why would you go so far as to keeping MC under lock and key at all times?”

The Angel chuckled and walked over, cupping your chin in his hand. “You’re still assuming that as an Angel, I wouldn’t have carnal desires similar to you Demons?” he retorted, “Perhaps it’s from being down here for so long that I had developed the need to take them for myself.”

You could hear some of the brothers snarl as Simeon began to feel you up, enticing a light moan out of you. “Stop touching them like that!” Mammon demanded, screaming as Solomon sent an electric shock through the invisible ropes. You were then pulled up and forced into a kiss as they watched, a blush slowly creeping across your cheeks. “Solomon…” the Angel breathed once he pulled away, “Besides ensuring Luke doesn’t recall what happened tonight, make sure none of the brothers leave until I’m done with them.”

“Ngh! _No!!_ ” you protested, squirming as you’re dragged out of your room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Don’t make me bind you…”

You whimpered as Simeon hugged you close, Solomon’s binding spell broken once you were out of his range. “I meant it when I said I want to take you for myself,” he added, “I was hoping to save it for a later time when you’re more willing to give in to me, but it appears the plans had changed.”

“You don’t have to do this,” you pleaded, “I promise I won’t try escaping again. Just let them go.”

“Promises could be made but are also easily broken, my little lamb,” he countered, “And speaking of ‘breaking’, I cannot guarantee if I’ll maintain being gentle with you.”

Before you realized, you were suddenly stripped of your pajamas and pinned to his bed, handcuffed to the bedposts as he slowly stripped down himself. “Simeon, please…” you whimpered, “Don’t do this!”

“This will hurt only a little while,” he explained, ignoring your pleas, “Just try to relax.” He then held your legs apart and positioned himself; slowly slid in as you screamed out. Through the pacts you made with the brothers, they could feel your pain as you could sense their anger. “ _Stop!!_ ” you cried out, unable to control your moans as he began to thrust inside you. “You’re so tight, little lamb…” he purred, kissing your tears away.

Just as he predicted, the pain eventually ebbed away and you found yourself giving in to him; moaning and panting as he throbbed inside you. “Feels better, doesn’t it?” he snickered as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder into you as he held onto your hips. _‘This is so wrong!’_ you thought, _‘But it feels so good – I can’t make him stop!’_

You then felt his lips on yours, your tongues twisting together as he continued to pound into you. “Little lamb…” he groaned, grunting loudly. “So close…” he hissed, shoving himself even deeper as he throbbed harder inside you. “S-Simeon -!” you whined, your wrists slowly getting cut from the handcuffs as you tugged involuntarily. He noticed and immediately released you, smirking as you threw your arms around him as he moved into a lotus position. “Come for me, MC!” he growled, “Scream my name! Let them know you’re mine -!”

“ _Simeon -!!_ ”

You came hard within seconds, drenching and milking him dry as he came as well. As you slowly came down from your high, you could sense the brothers’ anguish as the thought of you being taken by an Angel echoed through your pacts with them. You were then suddenly overcome by a calming sensation; noticed the cuts on your wrists slowly healing. “I guess giving myself to you is helping you heal…” he chuckled as he saw the same.

After sharing one last kiss; he helped re-dress you before leading you back to the brothers. Lucifer started growling but suddenly stopped as you gently caressed his cheek; Simeon noticed a faint glow emanating from your fingers. “What just happened?” he asked, “What did you do?”

“I believe our little ‘session’ temporarily unleashed Lilith’s ability within them,” Simeon explained, “They managed to calm you down with just a touch.” He then told Solomon to release the binding spell and allowed the brothers to stand up. “MC will be allowed to visit you occasionally,” he mentioned after a moment of consideration, “And they will continue to attend classes like they always did – but if I see any indication that they’re physically or mentally hurt, I will not hesitate to repeat what I had done.”

“Simeon, there’s no need for such harsh conditions!” you scolded. “It’s fine, MC – I’d request the same of him,” Lucifer agreed, sharing a glare with the Angel, “And I also will not hesitate in keeping you away from his grasp if he hurts you.”

“Then we have an agreement,” Simeon chuckled, “I must say I’m glad a part of you still remains to be on the reasonable side, Lucifer.”

Before they were allowed to leave, you shared a final hug with the First-Born. “I’ll be alright…” you muttered, “And I’ll always be with you, _big brother_.” For just a brief second, Lucifer caught a hint of a bluish glow in your [color] eyes as you looked up at him.

_‘Lilith?’_


End file.
